


Born of Chaos

by drowning_ophelia



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, i don't know what i'm doing please don't tell my mom and professors about this, my porn idea turned out to have too much plot, no P5R spoilers this is based on the vanilla game, no Persona 3 spoilers either, the fem!reader is part of the phantom thieves, there will be a threesome involved at one point so be prepared, welcome to a classic love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_ophelia/pseuds/drowning_ophelia
Summary: Upon Goro Akechi’s request, she joined the Phantom Thieves, exclusively to gather intel on them and their methods. But now, after the Pyramid of Wrath has collapsed, she can no longer deny her attraction to their Leader, Ren Amamiya. Caught between her infatuation with the Detective Prince and the temptation of getting closer to Joker, she must consider where her loyalty lies—and her heart.Plot with a side of porn. Explicit scenes will be indicated as such, should you want to skip them.[Currently on hiatus...stay tuned, please.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Reader, Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 71
Kudos: 188





	1. Not What I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Persona 5/the Persona Series so please be patient with me. As I wrote this, I was very uncertain whether to write a first-person narrative or the (much preferred?!) second-person point of view. If you've enjoyed the story, do let me know whether you'd like me to change it! I'm willing to write either and fix this chapter accordingly!
> 
> Most likely this fic will have about ten chapters, but I haven't mapped out the entire plot yet, so stay tuned, I guess?
> 
> Full disclosure, I lost my heart to Akira/Ren/the Protagonist/whatever-his-name-is the moment he waved at Ann and Kamoshida like a dork, but my heart immediately made room for the Detective Prince once he opened his mouth and that goddamn voice caressed my bones (I'm holding Robbie Daymond responsible for all of this). So, yeah, this is very much going to turn into a hot ménage à trois! For now, the fic is smut-free, but that will change sooner rather than later...
> 
> Come say hi in the comments if you like! Hope you enjoy! 🖤
> 
> P.S. My chapter titles will be named after songs I've listened to whilst writing. First up is "Not What I Thought," by Amaal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfoV2BmxlDU

August’s heat was blistering and unforgiving—endless too, apparently, as there was no promise of rain or cooler temperatures. For weeks now, the sun had been beating down mercilessly, fatiguing the masses that moved through Tokyo. 

While other’s had the luxury to hide away in air-conditioned houses and shops, my friends and I had infiltrated another Palace. A Palace that, ironically, had been located in a desert. At least Futaba’s enigmatic pyramid had been unaffected by the heat. If it hadn’t been for the murderous traps, the vicious foes, and the sand, it would have made for a compelling escape. Yet, I couldn’t help but feel reprieve after the Palace had collapsed. Now, all we could do was wait for Futaba to take down Medjed. 

The Palace and its scorching desert had finally yielded to the dusty street in Yongen-Jaya that located Café Leblanc, but I couldn’t find the energy to stand up. Underneath me, the sunbaked concrete ground seemed to burn through the thin fabric of my summer dress.

 _Only a moment longer_ , I told myself while trying to catch my breath. All I could do was drag the impossibly warm air into my still burning lungs, staring up into a dense layer of dark clouds. 

_Could it be?_ As if in answer, thunder rumbled in the distance. 

Just as the first heavy raindrops started to fall, a mop of curly black hair appeared in front of my face. Dark gray eyes met mine, the corners of his mouth curled up in a content smile. “Let me help you get up,” our leader offered and I instantly felt his strong hands grabbing mine. With ease, he pulled me to my feet. 

A small ‘thank you’ left my lips, almost inaudible, but Ren nodded nonetheless. His attention shifted to the rest of the group, making sure everyone had returned unscathed. It seemed like Morgana had been the only one to land on his feet after this ungraceful return to the real world. His cat-form definitely had its perks.

“Hey! Will you let go already!?” Ann exclaimed from where she was lying in Yusuke’s arms. Her elbow met with his jaw and he groaned as he slumped to the ground. She hurried to apologize just before Sojiro Sakura came out of the café, surely confused by all the clamor. 

It only took Makoto a short moment to orchestrate a lie that would keep the shopkeeper occupied and away from home so some of us could check on his daughter. After all, Futaba had turned out to be a vital player in our last battle. A battle that had triggered the awakening of a rather unique Persona. Unsurprisingly, Futaba was exhausted, we all had been after allowing that strange power within us to surface. 

I remembered awakening Artemis as if it had been yesterday—the fear, the excitement, and the utter burnout that had followed. At least Futaba hadn’t been alone, unlike me. 

It had taken me a while to find someone who had been gifted with a similar fate, but I was convinced that Futaba probably wouldn’t be the last addition to the Phantom Thieves. Especially not with the mysterious black masked Persona-user still hiding in the shadows. 

While the young girl was examined by Ren’s well-acquainted doctor, Tae Takemi, my skin itched uncomfortably. The sensation of sand sticking to every inch of my body lingered even now after we had left the Metaverse. I was in desperate need of a bath. 

“We should let Boss know about her condition,” Makoto suggested, a worried frown still on her face although Takemi had assured us that Futaba was just in need of rest. Ren agreed and left to get his caretaker and the rest of the Thieves. Morgana padded after him dutifully, turning around once to tell us that they would hurry. 

It was odd that the cat chose to go out in the rain when he could just stay. Then again, Ann was still at the café and if the sweet furball was lucky, she’d carry him back here. The others brushed over Morgana’s infatuation with Ann, but I still found myself smiling when he purred his praises to her. 

“You look tired, [Y/N]-chan,” Makoto noted conversationally as she looked through Futaba’s cluttered room with curiosity. “I’m dirty and itchy _and_ tired,” I admitted and tried to brush some phantom sand off my sticky skin. 

“You fought well today, Makoto-chan,” I complimented her and referred to the new magic skills Johana had learned. Even if I hadn’t liked the proper school girl at first, I started to warm up to her. We were the only third years so we had decided to band together despite our differences.

“We all did. You’ve gotten very strong over the past few weeks yourself. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you sometimes go to Mementos to train by yourself.” She chuckled softly, picking some invisible lint off her white shirt dress. 

“Going to Mementos by yourself would be pretty dangerous,” I reminded her quietly and shifted from one foot to the other. I didn’t feel like talking more about the Metaverse. “We should all go the bathhouse after this. We did so after Madarame’s Palace and it was the perfect antidote to sore muscles.”

Makoto rolled her shoulders, muttering, “Even in this heat it would be nice to relax in some warm water. I’ll definitely join you.” 

“With this unexpected storm rolling in, it should cool down soon,” I mused and listened to the torrential rain that hammered rhythmically against the roof. “One can only hope,” Makoto sighed. 

Just then, Boss barged into the room, the others close behind him. No one dared to speak as he tried to wake up the girl who was snoozing peacefully on her futon, utterly unaware of the crowd that was crammed into her small bedroom. 

Relief seemed to wash over his features after he had inspected her state, and he turned to us. “This happens every so often,” he explained calmly, “She must’ve used up all her energy. It’s like she ran out of batteries. She stays like this for a few days whenever this happens. I’ll make sure she gets plenty of rest.” 

Before long, we were hurrying towards the bathhouse as everyone had agreed that a good soak would be a perfect way to end a rather long afternoon and Palace infiltration.

“Ooh, a medicinal bath,” Ann noted a little loudly, her cheerful voice echoing through the room as the three of us settled into the water. “Keep your voice down, will you?” Ryuji called from the men’s section. “You could just stop listening to our conversations,” Ann snapped back and was immediately hushed by Makoto. “We may be the only guests tonight, but there’s no need to be so loud. That goes for all of you.” 

I snickered and sunk a little further down, savoring the warmth that seeped into my body, soothing some of the tension that had built up in my limbs. A warm bath always felt good, even in the summer. There was only one thing that could make this better, but that would have to wait for some other time. 

As I watched the tendrils of steam rise from the water, I felt Ann’s bright blue eyes on me. “Hm?” I checked, curiosity slightly dimmed by the serenity that had settled over me. 

“Have you been training a lot recently?” she asked and scooted a little closer, so she could keep her voice down. I shrugged, urging her to go on. “It’s just…I want to get stronger, too. So it’d be great if I could tag along if you do any training outside of our routine.” 

“I haven’t been doing much recently, to be honest. But I’ll text you when I go for a run through Inokashira Park next time,” I offered and remembered a slip of paper that waited on the kitchen counter back at the apartment. “I’ve discovered a great new recipe, so I’ll bring dessert, too.” 

Ann beamed at me. “I think what I like most about you are your baking skills.” 

Makoto shook her head, a small snicker escaping her. “You two are aware that it is counterproductive to eat cake after working out.” 

Ann stuck out her tongue and splashed some water at the Student Council President. “You’re just jealous that I’ve gotten to indulge in her treats way before you.” 

“I certainly am not,” Makoto countered, well-knowing that I always brought treats when we ate our bento together. She was more than caught up on my repertoire. “Although, I do have to admit that your chocolate tart from last week was absolutely delicious. Tell me, why this passion for baking?”

“I know a few people who like sweet treats. And I like making them happy,” I explained simply. “Well, you definitely make me happy, [Y/N]-chan!” Ann exclaimed only to be shushed by Ryuji immediately after. Sometimes I wondered if the two of them would someday admit to liking one another as more than just teammates. 

The conversation between us girls petered out, the boys’ chatter barely audible over the steady drips of water. Eventually, Ann and Makoto excused themselves as they didn’t want to get home too late. I decided that it would be nice to stay a while longer, mostly to soak up the tranquility of this place for as long as I possibly could. The place I stayed at in Shibuya never truly seemed to be quiet so this was a welcome change. 

With the two other girls gone, the boys’ voices seemed clearer and I was able to overhear their conversation. 

“Did they leave?” Ryuji asked a little louder, followed by a pause as he undoubtedly waited for Ann to snap back at him. I sat utterly still, trying to feign that the women’s section of the bath was now deserted. “How rude of them not to say goodbye,” Yusuke chided, his deep voice clear even with the wall between the sections. 

“Man, I would have liked to get a little peek, wouldn’t you?” Water sloshed and I could imagine that Ryuji probably nudged our leader to coax an agreement from him. As per usual, Ren didn’t say anything. 

“If I may refresh your memory, Ann would not let me paint her nude, so I doubt she would appreciate me peeking at her in the bath.” Yusuke sounded disappointed and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from chuckling at the memory. “Dude, that’s beside the point,” Ryuji sounded disappointed that he seemed to be the only guy driven by hormones. “You could at least fess up that you’ve been ogling [Y/N], Ren. Aren’t you at all curious of what’s hidden underneath that sexy suit of hers?”

My ears felt hot when the realization of Ryuji’s words hit me. Unconsciously, I straightened and shifted towards the wall, hoping to hear even more. 

“I must agree, Joker. You have been very fixated on our Huntress lately. Seeing as her technique has been practically flawless, it cannot be to revise her attacks,” Yusuke added. 

“Ah, look he’s totally blushing!” Ryuji laughed and water slopped out of the bath at whatever triumphant hand movement he did.

“Why don’t you just ask her out, man? As our leader, you have charm to spare. She’ll deffo say yes.” Ryuji’s genuine enthusiasm was tangible and I could only imagine the way his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. Ren, however, only said, “We should probably get home. Morgana doesn’t like me to go out after Palace infiltrations.” 

Even while I got dressed, Ryuji’s excited voice sounded from somewhere as he tried to get Ren to admit that he liked me. Once it had died down, I waited a little until it felt safe to leave the bathhouse unnoticed.

With my bag slung over my shoulder, I tiptoed outside, paying no heed to the tall figure that waited in front of one of the laundromat’s washing machines. Of course, I hadn’t brought an umbrella and even with the station being fairly close, I’d definitely end up drenched by the time I got there. 

I sighed through my nose and watched longingly towards Leblanc. The store was now wrapped in darkness, its closed sign swaying slightly. With the wide awning, it was impossible for me to see the attic’s window, but I guessed that Ren was probably already up there, Morgana curled into a ball at his feet. Right now, it wasn’t just the promise of delicious coffee that beckoned me over.

“You’re still here?” The familiar voice startled me and I spun around to find our leader standing behind me. It had been him who had waited in the laundromat. “It’s just me,” he hurried to say and lifted his hand as if to reach out, but lowered it before he could comfort me. 

Ren’s messy dark hair was still damp and framed his handsome features, gray eyes attentive and inspecting. With the black-framed glasses hooked into his shirt, he looked more like Joker—more like the confident and cocky leader that was hidden beneath his mask. He seemed calm, not at all worried whether I had overheard their conversation from earlier. 

“Where’s Mona?” I asked. Ren gestured towards the café. “He’s probably snoring on my bed already. He doesn’t care to wait for me when I come here. Especially not when it’s raining.” 

“Of course.” The question had been stupid, so I added, “Good leadership today, as always. I like your new Persona…Tam Lin, is it?” 

He nodded once, a small smile playing on his lips as he rubbed his neck in what looked like embarrassment. “Can I…can I walk you to the station?” A faint blush blossomed on his cheeks and I bit my bottom lip at the sight. 

“I would like that very much.” I inclined my head in gratitude. Surprisingly, he produced an umbrella from inside his bag. “Morgana makes me keep this in here at all times,” he explained sheepishly when he noticed my astonishment. 

My shoulder brushed against him as we walked towards the station, huddled together to stay clear of the rain. With the sun gone, it had already cooled down considerably and I was grateful for his warmth radiating into me as I was still only wearing the airy sundress. 

“I hope Futaba wakes up soon,” I said to fill the silence. 

“She will.” He sounded so certain. This was Joker speaking, not Ren. Not the boy who had bashfully asked if he could walk me to the station. 

He seemed to be someone else when he donned the black and white mask, the ruby red gloves, and the long coat that made him seem taller than he already was. I wasn’t always sure who I liked more. 

“I heard what Ryuji implied, you know,” I admitted and marveled at the fact that he almost stumbled at my words. In the dim streetlight, the crimson on his face was less noticeable. “Ren…” He stiffened at my side at the sound of his name coming from my lips. 

Not Amamiya-kun, not Joker or Leader. But Ren. Just Ren. 

“Would you like to join me for coffee tomorrow?” he blurted before I could say anything else. I blinked at his sudden straightforwardness. With the train station already within sight, Ren slowed our pace as if he wanted to give me a little longer to consider his offer. 

“Yes,” I answered immediately, disregarding something that lingered in the back of my mind. “When would you like me to stop by?” 

“Afternoon?” Ren suggested, stopping at the stairs that led down to the platform. The afternoon was a safe choice, casual even. But I already had plans, so I offered, “How about once Boss has closed shop? It’ll be better for us to talk then, don’t you think?”

Ren’s cheerful expression made my breath hitch and I felt something flutter in my chest. I was no longer sure who was more excited about this coffee date. 

“I really need to get back to Shibuya,” I excused and felt the butterflies turning to lead quickly, falling one after the other. 

“Take the umbrella, I insist. Please, text me once you get home safely,” Ren urged, his fingers brushing against mine tenderly as he handed it to me. Such a small, yet intimate gesture.

“Thank you. I’ll talk to you later.” From below, the subway’s breaks hissed against the rails as it came to a stop at the platform. “I really need to go now. I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” I meant what I said and could feel his eyes on me until I was out of sight. 

Sweat coated my brow as I sat down in the almost empty subway. Down here, it hadn’t cooled down at all and, by extension, neither had Mementos. I dreaded that I had to go there tomorrow again already. Not to train with Joker and the others, but with someone else. The someone who had promised that he’d be at the apartment soon. 

* * *

The lights of Shibuya fought night’s mantle of darkness bravely, the distant shimmer of neon signs dancing over the dark hardwood floors of the small living space. No decorations adorned this place, except for an extravagant chess set that sat on the coffee table, patiently waiting to be used.

Moving here had been a practical decision. After all, my commute to Shujin Academy had been rather long before, not to mention how difficult it made meeting up with the other Thieves when something happened. Practicality, it seemed, was also the grand theme of this small home.

Between my generous allowance and the money collected in the Metaverse, I regularly offered to contribute to the rent. Whenever I did, however, the apartment’s tenant only waved me off, as if I was doing him a favor by living here alongside him—almost as if my company was payment enough. The chess set had been a gift when he had generously offered that I could stay with him for the duration of the school year. It felt like a feeble attempt to pay him back for all the things he did for me.

Although I was tired, I padded into the kitchen, determined to prepare dinner despite being worn out from the day’s events. Usually, I enjoyed cooking for us, but after fighting the Cognitive Wakaba all I could do was whip together an omelet. At least my baking could wait until tomorrow, as there were still cupcakes under the cake plate’s glass dome. 

By the time the simple dish was done, the front door was unlocked. The sound of my roommate returning was familiar and comforting; the way he slipped out of his loafers to neatly place them beside the door, the faint scraping sound of the metal briefcase as he pushed it into a corner for the night. Only with him here the place felt welcoming and homey. 

“Welcome back,” I called. Soft footsteps made their way towards where I stood at the counter, preparing tea. “You sound tired,” he noted, the velvety sound of his voice caressing me like a lover’s touch. His voice, its sound and suppleness, had beguiled me from the very beginning. There was no mistaking his voice, ever. He was always controlled and composed, but I could read his tone like an open book. 

“That’s because I am,” I admitted and shivered at the finger that delicately danced down the length of my spine until his hand came to rest on the small of my back. 

“The Palace?” he asked, an edge to his voice now. He came to stand beside me, his hand unmoving as he waited for my reply.

“Gone,” I confirmed. “Futaba Sakura is resting now. She has awoken to a Persona during our last fight. Necronomicon, a navigator Persona. She will be valuable in the future.”

A curt nod made some strands of his silky ash brown hair fall into his face. “Thank you.” 

Warmth had returned to his voice and I could feel his fingers starting to draw idle circles on my back. “Do they suspect anything?” 

“They’re noticing that I’m stronger than them, even though I’ve been very careful with concealing most of my skill set,” I explained and fought the urge to lean into him. He wouldn’t like me to get too close. 

The way he touched me always seemed inattentive and nonchalant as if he only did it to occupy himself for a moment, to give those hands something to do. I knew better than to expect that it meant anything. To him, it was just a small gesture of human connection. To me, it was so much more, _meant_ so much more.

“Amamiya-kun has asked me to join him at Leblanc tomorrow night. According to the others, he has taken a liking to me,” I added, feeling my throat tighten at my own words. 

His hand immediately stilled, burnt umber eyes meeting mine unflinchingly. “You know what you have to do, then. It’s better if he’s busy focusing on your other assets if that means he won’t notice your power. Be a distraction to him.” His words were cold and calculating.

“Of course,” I heard myself agree although I feared that this would invite problems neither of us could fully gauge. After all, my heart had never been claimed by the Detective Prince, no matter how much I wanted him to take it. What if Joker managed to steal it in the meantime? _How would that change things?_

“Let’s eat,” I hurried to suggest, afraid that he might notice how my thoughts slipped from his touch and towards that dusty attic in Yongen-Jaya.

“I could have picked up dinner on my way back, you know,” he said as he helped to carry the food and tea to the dinner table. “You can ask me to do these things. I won’t mind.” 

“It’s the least I can do.” I slid into a chair and reminded myself to savor this moment with him. We hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time together outside of training. Most often, he was stuck somewhere, investigating or preparing for interviews while I was off on Thieves’ duty, strengthening the bonds with my confidants. By the time he would finally return home, I’d be asleep. 

With his office also acting as his bedroom, we only ever saw each other during meals—the meals we ate here, anyway. 

His thoughts seemed somewhere else and he finished his food without making more than polite conversation. Once his plate was practically licked clean, he started to fumble with his black and white striped tie, loosening it until it came off. His fingers curled around the fine fabric as if it was a lifeline, and I cursed myself for being unable to ask him what was wrong. 

But it wasn’t my place. We had clear boundaries and I would not overstep them to assuage my own curiosity and urge to support him in whatever way I could. 

Instead, I got up and disappeared into the kitchen. He had barely registered my absence and looked up at me in surprise when I placed a cupcake under his nose. 

“Dessert,” I muttered as if the delicious blueberry cupcake with lemon cream cheese frosting needed any explanation. “I know how much you like sweet treats.” 

The smile that found its way to his lips was smaller than I had anticipated. “Well, I don’t hate sweets, but I’m not exactly partial to them…”

I rolled my eyes at his comment and noticed his fist clench in response. 

“You’ve already eaten three of them. Don’t bother to pretend otherwise,” I warned and collected the dishes to give myself something to do. “There’s no harm in admitting you have a sweet tooth and love cake—oh, and pancakes, of course. I could make some after we return from Mementos tomorrow?”

“There’s really no need for that,” he grumbled and took a bite. His solemn demeanor faltered slightly as the delicious flavor washed over his tastebuds. 

“But I want to. Let me do this for you,” I pressed. “You’ve done so much for me ever since you found me wandering through the Metaverse back in February.” 

“You’re doing plenty by giving me intel on the Phantom Thieves.” The cupcake was halfway gone. “I don’t want you to overdo it,” he added, evading my confused gaze by picking at the lining paper as if it was suddenly very interesting. 

“By making pancakes for you?!” I arched an eyebrow and scoffed. “I’m perfectly capable of baking and cooking as much as I—”

“By doing it _all_. School, taking care of this place…going to Mementos with me, marching through its areas for hours on end, whenever the Thieves don’t claim you. And going to those Palaces! This time, I couldn’t even go there to scout with you, it would have been too big a risk to enter Futaba Sakura’s distorted heart, should she recognize me at a later point. It’s one thing if Madarame and Kaneshiro mention the Black Mask, but for the Sakura girl to see me would be nothing but an act of recklessness.” 

I shrugged. “Okay, so you couldn’t join me during this infiltration, but apart from that, we’ve been following that exact modus operandi for months. What’s the big deal?” 

“Damn it, [Y/N]!” Frustrated, he slammed his fist into the table, porcelain clinking in response. “Has it ever occurred to you that I’m worried when you go there with them, and not with me? When we—when I—have to rely on _him_ to keep you safe? You’re vital to my operation, I cannot afford to lose you.” 

Whatever embers his words had sparked within me, they were smothered by that last sentence. 

I was vital to his operation. So that was what Artemis and I were worth. Nothing but pawns in his game—a game to which he had never explained the rules. 

“You might be capable of wielding two Personas, Akechi, but don’t underestimate my capabilities and power. It would have been hard and lonely, but I could have fought my way through that Palace alone, if necessary. Don’t make me out to be a damsel in distress. You of all people should know that I’m no longer that girl.” I shook my head in disappointment and half-turned to retreat to my room, too tired to deal with him right now.

“You can tell yourself that,” he snarled and pushed what remained of the cupcake away from him. “But don’t pretend that you’re no longer plagued by those nightmares. I can hear you at night, when you call for help.” 

A bitter laugh escaped me. “Ah, yes. My _nightmares_. You should be the one to stop pretending to know what it is I’m living through when I’m caught between dream and reality, mind and matter. I’m not dreaming of being hunted by monsters, not even remotely. That would truly contradict my Persona, don’t you think?” 

But instead of asking what it was I dreamt about, he just grumbled, “Then try to keep your screams and whimpering down tonight, goddess of the hunt and moon. Some people are trying to sleep.” Without awarding me with another look, he got up, leaving the now crumpled tie on the table. “I’ve lost my appetite. Sweet dreams.” Before I could retort something, the door of his office slid shut decidedly. 

_What had just happened?_

We had never gotten into a fight like this, ever. Sure, he could have a temper that few knew of, but this was a completely new side of him. Maybe it was time for his true self to finally surface?

Goro Akechi was bright, successful, and popular. Even now, while the Phantom Thieves bathed in the spotlight, his opinion and deductive skills were still requested and considered valuable. But I had always suspected that there was something more slumbering inside him, a secret and hidden agenda, that he had purposefully withheld from me and everyone else. 

Yes, he had willingly told me about his two Personas, Robin Hood and Loki, had told me that he was the one responsible for the mental shutdowns. I was even aware that he mostly acted on someone else’s orders. However, his true motivation had always seemed unclear. With the adamant walls he had built around himself, I hadn’t dared to ask about it—yet. 

He would share once he was ready, and I was willing to wait. Until then, I would be the double agent he had asked me to become after the Change of Heart in Kamoshida had occurred. It was all I could do. He wouldn’t lean on me for more, no matter how often I’d asked him to.

 _So much for reading him like an open book,_ I chided myself as I did the dishes to clear my mind. If I were to go to sleep now, I would most definitely end up in that odd tower where the beautiful man with moonlight hair and golden eyes, pestered my Persona to become something she wasn’t. 

It had been unfair of Akechi to bring up those dreams, because it wasn’t too long ago that I had decided to confide in him. Yes, those nightmares had haunted me since I had awoken to Artemis, but with his professional distance, I hadn’t been sure whether it would be too close for comfort to give him a detailed picture of the place my mind went most nights. When he had asked about the recurring nightly turmoil, I had only explained myself vaguely.

Still, it was easiest to talk to him about these things, to partly open up about the grisly dreamscapes. Even after these last few months, it was the Detective Prince who knew me best—who _understood_ me best—not Ann, Makoto, Yusuke, Ryuji, Morgana, or Ren. They would, of course, listen to whatever I had to say, would offer me their support, but I doubted they’d understand that dark place that had manifested inside of me. 

Akechi understood me, because he, too, had a darkness within him. 

Finally nestled into my duvet, the dream’s memory threatened to crash over me like a ruthless wave. In the room next door, Akechi might still be awake, but his last words had been final. It would be stupid to seek him out now, to ask him to stay up with me until my screaming mind fell silent again. 

From somewhere inside me, I felt a comforting warmth, like the reassuring caress of a healing spell. It was Artemis who tried to soothe me, brushing against my mind, again and again, whilst she whispered that it was okay for me to close my eyes. And, eventually, I gave in to her consoling hum, drifting into sweet nothingness. 

* * *

A green light curled around the labyrinthine tower like a veil of ghosts and horror. From beyond the prison’s grounds, the lights of Tokyo twinkled and smiled, but they were nothing but a mocking illusion of reality. I had learned that the hard way.

My steps echoed through the endless hallway as I tried to evade the puddles of blood that seeped through the walls, staining the black and white tiled floors. Though cracked windows, the wind howled, making it difficult for me to hear the enemy’s snarls. I was careful to evade as many as possible on my search for the nearest staircase.

After wandering these hallways for so long, I had learned that the mysterious man and I weren’t the only ones here. Shadows crept through the tower, some puny and timid, but others aggressive and strong, their shapes so different from the ones I knew from the Metaverse. 

Whenever I found myself here, my crossbow was in my hands, its string taut and ready to shoot. During Palace and Mementos infiltrations, it was mostly strapped to my back as the throwing knives sheathed in my baldric were usually enough to defend myself. I took great pride in the fact that my knives met the enemy with the same precision and agility of a gun. 

“And so we meet again, Huntress,” a voice purred from somewhere behind me. “I’m surprised you found your way here so quickly after our last match. Interesting, indeed.” 

“Theodore,” I said through gritted teeth and didn’t dare to lower my weapon. “Just let me go tonight. I’m not in the mood for your bullshit. I just want to get down to the lobby.” 

The beautiful man pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, sauntering towards me. “As you may remember, sweet girl, I represent power in its purest form, so you are in no position to ask anything of me. Not yet.” 

“Go to hell,” I snarled and fired an arrow at him. 

“Such harsh words for me tonight, [Y/N],” he tutted, catching the arrow with ease and elegance. “When will you finally realize that I am not your enemy. I exist to help you grow.” 

I scoffed. “You just want me to collect new Personas and then sacrifice Artemis. I don’t really see how that will help _me_ grow. Go fill your compendium yourself.”

An exaggerated sigh left his mouth and he shook his head in disapproval. The movement made his silver-white hair look like liquid moonlight. He produced a blue card from his pocket, the two-faced mask on it aglow with power. 

“Then there is no other way but to fight you, yet again. Why will you not allow me to help you awake to your full potential?” He sounded frustrated and a muscle feathered in his jaw in annoyance. 

“I am not done with Artemis. I need her.” My fingers tipped against the mask that had long since become a steadying weight, its antlers reaching up in what looked like a crown. The intricate pattern of various flowers was palpable under my fingertips and the metal warmed against my skin, reacting to my touch. Artemis was ready to brave our foe, bracing herself for whatever spells and attacks he would produce today. 

“There are barely any cards left. What shall I do with you, once they are all gone?” Theodore mused, shifting his stance and releasing the card so that it came to float and swirl in front of him.

The Sun, that was tonight’s Major Arcana. 

“You could try something else than trump cards. There’s more to a tarot deck.” I tried to use Joker’s cocky tone that I had heard so many times and enjoyed so much. 

“Someone has been doing her homework, I see.” He chuckled softly and the card came to a standstill. “Prepare yourself, Huntress.”

Before the Electric spell could hit me, Artemis appeared and countered with a simple yet effective mirroring skill. Lightning crashed into Theodore who staggered back, pleasant surprise flashing in his eyes that gleamed like molten gold. “You have prepared.” 

I nodded once, willing my Persona to fire a Nuclear spell at him to inflict Technical damage. “I’ve been fighting you for months. There’s a method in my madness now.”

He staggered back, the Atomic Flare hitting him harder than I had dared to hope.

Just like Joker, I had started to collect Skill Cards that could be useful to expand Artemis’ powers. Whenever I fought alongside the Phantom Thieves, I stuck to the Almighty and Physical attacks that naturally came to my Persona, but in this hellscape and when training with Akechi—or Crow as he called himself in the Metaverse—I worked with whatever skills that tickled at my fingertips. 

“Do you still believe that Artemis needs to be sacrificed so that I can become stronger?” I looked down to where Theodor had collapsed on the bloodstained floor, chest heaving from the hit he had taken. 

“No matter how much you teach her, you will never awaken to your full potential with her by your side. You need to allow Artemis to change, and change demands sacrifice.” He sounded surprisingly calm as if reasoning with a child. 

“I’m not willing to sacrifice more of myself. I will _never again_ sacrifice any part of me,” I grumbled and unsheathed the well-balanced hunting knife that was strapped to my thigh. Artemis’ mystical amber light glowed behind me, reminding me that I could land another blow with her help. But I wanted him to look at me, look past my mask and into my eyes, as I gutted him. “Get up, Theodore. Let me put you down for tonight.” 

I had never managed to get this close to victory before, had never landed a Critical hit that would allow me to finish Theodore. It was fitting that I would be able to finally do it today, after finishing the Palace, after Akechi had said that I called for help when I was stuck in this place.

I wouldn’t call for help today. 

Theodore picked himself up, aftershocks making his limbs twitch and tremble. A serpentine smile appeared on his face. “Are you not sacrificing yourself every day? Sacrificing yourself for that young man you admire so much?”

“How dare you?!” I snarled and knocked him back against the wall, not caring that some of the electric shocks traveled into me as I pressed the blade against his neck. “I do not sacrifice myself for Crow.”

But I would if Akechi would ever ask me. Of course, I would. 

Theodore chuckled and leaned in, black blood trickling from where the blade cut through his porcelain skin. His angelic face was close enough for us to share breath now, and he whispered, “Are you certain I speak of him? Did you not shield your leader from a killing blow today? And is that not a sacrifice?”

Theodore was right. I _had_ jumped in front of Joker today, had allowed myself to go down, knowing that Mona would use a Revival spell immediately. The others needed his leadership more than my strength, it had been a purely tactical decision. 

It was as if talons scraped against my thoughts, grasping the memories from Futaba’s Palace tightly.

“You can tell yourself that or you could allow yourself to see what else was hidden in that oh-so-selfless, sacrificial act, my dear.” 

“Get out of my head!” I screamed and yanked at the lapel of his midnight blue jacket to press the knife deeper into his neck. “This is where I put an end to our nightly meetings, Theodore!” 

“Hm, I think I would rather enjoy your company for a little while longer,” he hummed and I felt something sharp rip into me. 

The deadly talons were no longer in my head, but buried between my rips, cradling my heart. “Think about that sacrifice and let us reconvene soon, my sweet girl.” The hold tightened and squeezed, sending excruciating pain through me—a pain so pervasive that I was unable to call for Artemis; Theodore was holding us both, mercilessly. 

The tower’s green light flashed before my eyes and my ears rang as I felt my strength snuff out. Tartarus claimed me and all I could do was scream, scream, scream as I waited for the agony to dissolve, for the hellscape to morph back into my bedroom. 

I waited and endured, but nothing changed. It felt like I was caught in a phantasmic spiral of dread, unable to escape its pull. Desperate and afraid, I tried to reach for Artemis, but she was locked up in heavy shackles and glowing chains, suffering alongside me. 

My mind was threatening to explode when, suddenly, a tether of golden light seemed to glow through the green chaos, traveling towards me.

_You have to wake up. What you’re seeing isn’t real. Wake! Up!_

That familiar, velvet voice that I adored so much, sounded distinctive and imperious, wrapping around me like a tight embrace. 

“Come back to me.” Akechi’s plea was firm, the last necessary tug that finally pulled me back to the surface. “Please, come back to me. I’m sorry for what I said.” 

Gasping for air, I opened my eyes to find him kneeling next to me, fingers digging into my shoulders painfully as if he was trying to claw me from the nightmare.

Even in the dim light, I could see that he was panicked, hair tousled, and skin ghastly pale. Not even during our most dangerous encounters in Mementos had I ever seen him so distressed. 

“I’m here.” My voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was enough to coax a sigh of relief from him. His face softened when I met his gaze. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing me back. That was the worst one yet.”

Akechi tentatively loosened his hold and helped me sit up. “You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry,” I offered and wiped over my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand. “It felt like I couldn’t wake myself up, you don’t even understand how grateful I am that—Akechi?”

His palms rested on his thighs, but he was shaking as if infected with the terror I had felt only moments earlier. “Akechi?” I urged with concern, unable to see his face that was hidden by a tuft of hair as he looked down. 

This time, I didn’t care about overstepping his boundaries. If he had indeed absorbed my fear then I needed to find a way to relieve him. I gingerly grasped his wrists, feeling him tremble under my touch. “Akechi, you need to tell me what’s wrong.” 

“The way you screamed…” He paused and lifted his head, tears glistening in his eyes. “You don’t usually scream that way. It sounded like Death herself had captured you this time. It sounded like…you were dying.” 

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, brushing my fingers over his wrist where I could feel his pulse racing. “I’m awake now, I'm okay.” 

“It’s usually not this hard to wake you up,” he said through gritted teeth and blinked away the tears. “Normally I can just talk to you for a while and you will settle into a calm slumber.” 

“You…you wake me up from my nightmares?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“Always. You never realize I’m here, but I will sit with you and wait until I’m sure you're fast asleep again.” He withdrew from my touch and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. 

“Why did you never tell me?” It was excruciatingly difficult not to reach out, to cup his handsome face in my hands—to place a kiss on his heated cheek.

“We have boundaries and rules. They work. I was unwilling to risk them,” he explained matter-of-factly. “There is no need to complicate this.”

“I don’t understand how telling me that would complicate things?” I checked, confused. 

“I’m tired, [Y/N]. Let us not talk about it. Please, don’t wake me up again, I have an interview tomorrow in the morning.” 

Akechi rose in one fluid movement, utterly composed as if nothing had happened—as if he hadn’t been shivering under my touch mere moments ago. Just like that, within seconds, he was the perfectly aloof Detective Prince again.

Without looking back at me once, he whispered, “Sweet dreams.”


	2. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took me forever to finish, but perfectionism is a thing and it owns my pathetic ass. 
> 
> Either way, we're finally kicking off the romance! Still smut-free, I'm afraid, but that'll change in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think! 🖤
> 
> Chapter title named after "Mistake," by Owsey feat. Ayelle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96r-NjiY634

An antechamber of hell, weighed down by feverish warmth and humidity, that’s what Mementos felt like today. The air seemed thick enough to be cut with a knife and it was seemingly impossible to drag enough oxygen into my lungs. Alongside me, Crow was sweltering as he pushed us further down to unexplored depths.

On straining days like these, I longed to lounge on the Mona bus, grateful for when Joker noticed my fatigue and allowed me to be part of the trailing squad. It was difficult to always keep our eyes open while the wheels rumbled steadily through the endless-seeming tunnels, so Ann and I had made it a rule to seat Yusuke between us. His were the best shoulders to snooze on during particularly uneventful explorations, and Fox didn’t seem to mind. 

“Keep your guard up!” Crow hissed, pulling my attention back to the junction where we waited for a shadow to get close enough for an ambush. 

He was particularly on edge today, sour, and almost hostile. I had given up on asking him what was wrong because he didn’t even grumble a hint of a response. With the Phantom Thieves rising in popularity, I guessed that the interview this morning hadn’t been very satisfactory. 

Once we got back to the apartment, a fresh-made red velvet cake would be waiting for him. Baking it had kept me occupied this morning after he had stormed off without a single word. He hadn’t touched the extensive breakfast spread I had prepared to lure him into a conversation about last night’s happenings. Instead, he had ignored me completely until it was time to meet in Memento’s suffocating lobby. 

Nothing between us was resolved, the tension almost unbearable. To my dismay, he didn’t seem at all interested in changing that. 

However, it was a relief to see that we were still able to fight together, our attacks perfectly coordinated, spells and movements unified in a deadly dance. There was no need for words down here—our actions spoke loud enough.

Using mostly service entrances and tunnels, I had lost count of how many floors we had left behind. Wherever we were now, it was uncharted territory, brimming with new shadows whose weaknesses we couldn’t know until we fought them. With only Robin Hood, Loki, and Artemis at our disposal, it could quickly turn into a suicide mission. No amount of skill cards could make up for our inferior strength—and low energy. 

“Don’t you think we should call it a day? We’re already way past the barrier and have given it all we got. We’re probably both dehydrated, we should at least—” I fell silent when his gaze met mine, those cunning eyes ablaze behind the cruel black mask. 

He hadn’t made himself go berserk today, hadn’t needed to because his rage was a mighty force on its own. If he would ask Loki to bestow even more power upon him, he might very well combust. He knew that, too.

I tried to reach for him, but he flinched when he noticed my outstretched hand. “You’re being unreasonable,” I said softly and shook my head, the small movement enough to make me dizzy. “Crow, I’m not feeling well. I’m exhausted and I have to go to Leblanc tonight, remember?” 

“That’s too bad. We’re not leaving. You could have stayed home if your stamina is not up to snuff.” His tone was cold enough to give me frostbite, even in this heat. “Maybe you should learn to pace yourself when you fight with Joker. I’m starting to get sick of carrying his leftovers around with me.” He readied his weapons as the shadow crept closer, still unaware of our presence. 

It was unfair to call me that, but coming from him the words cut deeper than they should. Somehow, I suddenly felt like shoving the dagger between his ribs instead of the enemy’s. 

_Leftovers,_ I scoffed as the word resounded in my head, harsh and bitter. “I’ve saved your ass a few times today, don’t you dare speak to me that way!” 

“Did I miss the part where we sat down over tea to talk about your insecurities!? Focus, or leave. The choice is yours.” He peeked around the corner and tightened his grip around the gun, a silent reminder that the shadow was terribly close. 

The enemy was alone so I didn’t need Makoto or Morgana to tell me how dangerous it was. While weaker shadows often united to roam in groups, only strong ones dared to wander by themselves. We had learned that the hard way. 

“It’s powerful, Crow. We should retreat,” I whispered, hoping that Memento’s otherworldly hum would eat up my voice before it could reach the shadow. 

He didn’t pay my words any heed, didn’t as much as look back at me, but lunged for the dark mass that immediately dissolved to uncover a humanoid shadow. 

The witch-like creature floated mid-air, palms resting on her thighs calmly; the way she kneeled was so similar to Akechi’s posture last night. The memory made me discard my anger and I hurried to his side, knives in hand, and Artemis ready behind me. 

From underneath a black, wide-brimmed hat, red eyes sized us up with curiosity. The heavy veil that hung around her was dark enough to be crafted from the night itself, her snow-white skin a blinding contrast. _Scathach._ It was as if she whispered that name herself, but I knew it was Artemis who fed it to me, hoping that it would give me some sort of advantage. 

“Crow, leave it be and let’s run,” I hissed, ready to cover him should the beautiful witch decide to attack. 

For reasons beyond my understanding, the strange nightmares had allowed me to innately know a shadow’s Major Arcana, and this belonged to the Priestess. Theodore had chosen that Arcana to be one of our first battles as if he wanted me to know what powers hid behind the individual cards. After Kaneshiro’s Palace and Makoto’s awakening, I noticed characteristics of that battle within her and constantly felt the Arcana’s magic radiating off of Johanna. 

“You should listen to your companion,” the Scathach said with an inviting voice, young and old at the same time. On her cheek, the rose tattoo danced as her full lips moved. Not just a witch, but a temptress. “You are both beneath me.”

The animosity in Crow was brought to a boil and he bellowed, “Shut up and feel my wrath! Come, Loki!” 

Behind him, the powerful Persona arose, perched on a massive, glowing sword as if this wasn’t a precarious situation at all. In this very moment, Loki was a mirror image of Akechi’s utter arrogance and over-confidence. With this attitude, he was bound to make mistakes—mistakes that could be deadly. 

Acting on instinct alone, I called for Artemis and willed her to cast a protective spell on Crow that would act as a barrier for one magical attack. It wouldn’t keep him safe for long, but it was better than beginning the battle by firing aimlessly at the witch. 

“I don’t need your help!” he barked in protest as the support skill swirled around him faintly.

“Yes, you do. Let’s get this over with,” I retorted coolly and threw a wave of knives at the enemy to keep it occupied. 

A ghost of a smile played on his lips when he watched me engage even after I had spoken against challenging the shadow at first. Sometimes I dared to think that he was proud of how far I had come—of how much I had changed since he had found me cowering in Mementos these many months ago, Artemis’s steady glow my only comfort. 

As if reacting to my command, Loki stretched to his full height, red talons curling around the handle of his blade. The hypnotizing black and white pattern that adorned his shape made it difficult for the enemy to fully assess him, allowing a grave physical attack to cut into the Scathach easily. Her bloodcurdling scream echoed through the tunnel and, in answer, I pushed Artemis to follow up with one of her Almighty abilities. The Goddess of the Hunt seemed tentative at first but did as I asked. 

From there, Crow and I settled into our lethal choreography, finding a pace with alarming dexterity considering that we had just squabbled. Now, we were a whirlwind of blades and bullets, Loki and Artemis complementing our physical blows with the strongest spells in their arsenal. Just for a moment, I allowed myself to believe that, together, we would be victorious. 

The Scathach had predominantly used Wind spells, their impact strong enough to knock the air out of my lungs if they landed a serious hit. I made sure that Crow, who had more strength and could cause havoc with Loki’s fierce attacks, was always protected by a magical barrier—even if it meant that I had to focus on support rather than damage. 

As the battle slowly turned in our favor, our methods solid and effective, the shadow fired another spell at Crow. Immediately, the green whirlwind was knocked back by a reflective wall, making the ground tremble under our feet. 

“It’s over!” Crow’s voice was firm as he readied another attack, Artemis already casting a healing spell to ensure his energy levels would allow for whatever physical blow he chose. 

And there, in the middle of our stalwart strategy, the Scathach suddenly grinned auspiciously, the expression so similar to the enemy that had tried to hit Joker with a killing blow only yesterday. The witch hadn’t shown her hand yet, she had played us, letting us believe that we were winning, when, in fact, she was wearing us out to the point where she could wipe us out without any great effort. 

Loki had just landed another hit when the counterattack started to gleam at the witch’s fingers. She wasn’t using magic anymore but would use a physical offensive instead, meaning that the shield protecting Crow was utterly worthless. 

_It’s a purely tactical decision,_ I lied to myself as I dashed forward, just in time to stand between Crow and the Scathach. _Robin Hood knows Samarecarm. Artemis does not._

But when the attack crashed into me like a train, crushing my bones and organs as if I was made of nothing but fragile glass, I realized that protecting Akechi would never be tactical or selfless. It was personal—selfish even. If I were to dissolve into nothingness, to end up wrapped in eternal darkness, then so be it. Because not existing would be easier than having to exist without him. 

“I’m sorry for what I said, too,” I managed to gasp out and let the already familiar arms of death embrace me as they dragged me down, down, down, to depths that lay past the nethermost point of Mementos.

* * *

Waking up after a Revival spell was tough. Last time, it had taken me a while to feel completely normal again—as if my body wasn’t entirely my own—but there had been no time for calm convalescence. With the terribly tenacious enemy still standing, the Thieves had needed my skills to join theirs so we could bring it down, once and for all.

However, when I opened my eyes now, there was no battle to be won. I found myself on the dusty ground of a Waiting Room, the tunnel probably a few floors down, creeping with new, dangerous monsters.

My head was resting in Akechi’s lap while he traced my mask’s pattern with an ungloved finger. It reminded me of last night when he had been drawing imaginary shapes on my back. _It’s to keep himself busy,_ I reminded myself sternly.

His own mask and taloned gauntlets had come off, sitting on the ground next to us. Even in Memento’s gloomy light, I could tell that his animosity had subsided, his handsome features no longer distorted by ire, but completely relaxed. 

“And, yet again, you have given me quite a scare,” he said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. Before he pulled his hand back, he brushed his fingertips over my cheek and I could feel a blush blossoming in the wake of his touch. Of course, he pretended to not notice. “Do you think you’re ready to sit up?” 

I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I needed to rest for a while longer, but staying here would be pushing our luck. There were no places in Mementos that were truly safe, lingering for too long was always risky. I had heard an ominous rattling of chains here once, and I didn’t want to ever encounter the shadow they belonged to. Especially not today, during these stifling conditions.

“How did we get here?” I asked as I slowly sat up next to him. The battle’s last moments were hazy, seemingly stored away in some dark place of my mind that I had no access to. “And more importantly, how did we get away from the Scathach?” 

“Scathach, hm?” He tried the name carefully, faint bewilderment flickering in his eyes at me knowing the shadow’s name. 

“Artemis,” I offered as the only means of explanation. 

“I see,” he mused, gaze raking over me as if looking for something. “After you went down, I made myself go psychotic. The boost was all I needed to put an end to it.”

“You would risk a low defense even though you were the only one left standing!?” I checked, shaking my head in disbelief. This could have gone terribly wrong. 

“I would if it meant that the enemy could no longer harm you…I would to avenge you.” His knuckles skimmed mine, the faint touch a test whether I’d shy away from him or not. I waited, not daring to move or even lose a breath. For the first time ever, I cursed my pine green gloves.

Akechi’s gaze was fixated on where our hands touched as he said, “You threw yourself in front of me, you…sacrificed yourself for me. I-I am grateful for that.”

My heart was pounding, blood rushing in my ears, as he interlaced our fingers. 

_Are you not sacrificing yourself every day? Sacrificing yourself for that young man you admire so much?_

Theo’s words struck me from out of nowhere, a warning and reminder of what had happened whilst exploring the Pyramid of Wrath. I quickly decided that Akechi should never learn what I had done for Joker—just as he shouldn’t know that my motivation for saving the frizzy-haired boy was pretty similar to why I had taken action today. Both acts had been far from selfless, I knew that now. 

“I would do it again,” I said more to myself than to him, head lowered in shame. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and half-turned to assess me. 

“As much as I appreciate that sentiment, we shouldn’t make it a regular course of action.” He paused and I felt his hand under my chin, making me look up at him. “After all, I prefer winning with you standing next to me, brave Huntress.” The tone of his voice was alluring, snaking around me like a velvet rope that tied me to him. 

Sometimes I wondered how aware he was of the effect he had on me—and how much he used my weakness to his advantage. 

Did he say these things because he truly meant them, or was it to toy with me? To get me to do what he wanted? How much of him was manipulation, and how much authenticity? Did he ever not wear a mask, a Persona? 

I wanted to ask him these things, but, like he had said last night, we had boundaries and rules. I couldn’t be the one to break them. 

“We should go,” I said, ignoring the questions that burned on my tongue, swallowing their bitterness and uncertainty. “Even you must agree that it would be unwise to continue our training.” 

“Very well.” He pulled me to my feet along with him, the sudden tug catching me off guard. Although he had allowed me to rest, I still felt dizzy and stumbled into him. Instinctively, he caught me, his arms a steadfast support. “My apologies,” he muttered, his unmasked face dangerously close to my own.

“My legs are still a little shaky.” _Albeit not from the Revival spell,_ I added in my head. 

“Not just that.” Akechi sighed through his nose. “You were right. We shouldn’t have pushed on earlier. I also wanted to apologize for dragging you into such a dangerous battle.” 

“We’ve both been apologizing an awful lot these past twenty-four hours. How about a clean slate?” I suggested and drank in the brilliant smile that appeared on his face. 

“An excellent idea,” he agreed and let go of me so he could grab his mask and gauntlets. “Ready to return to the entrance?”

I nodded once and prepared myself for being moved through the different levels of the Metaverse. The Nav was convenient, especially when exploring Mementos, but the strange, tingly sensation of drifting between cognitive realities was something I’d never get used to. 

Akechi pulled up the app on his smartphone and within the blink of an eye, the Waiting Room had morphed into the Lobby. 

Sometimes this labyrinth felt like the foil to the tower I visited in my dreams. Whereas Tartarus was like a sword scraping the night sky, its green light tinging even the moon, Mementos’ depths might reach down to the center of this world, red light pulsating throughout it. Both places felt like living, breathing monsters—ever-changing and restless—places that shouldn’t exist, not even in one’s wildest dreamscapes. 

Lost in thought, I hadn’t noticed the voices that were traveling up from somewhere past the escalator. “We’re not alone,” Akechi hissed under his breath, immediately taking me by the hand to shove me into a shadowed alcove. 

The space was terribly narrow and he pressed himself in front of me, his black and blue suit blending into the surroundings better than mine. The only giveaway could be his hair as he was still not wearing his mask. 

“Did you know they would come here today?” His voice had turned cold and smooth like a stone pulled from the depths of the ocean. 

I scoffed. “You should know me better than that. I would have—”

Akechi grimaced and placed his hand over my mouth to shut me up. “Shush now.”

His touch was firm and territorial, a complacent smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. It was blatantly obvious that he enjoyed this dominance, enjoyed pinning me against the wall like this so I was at his mercy. 

Something in my lower abdomen awoke, coiling at his command, his touch, the look in his eyes—the nature of the Black Mask. Right now, he wasn’t the Detective Prince who had gingerly reached for my hand in the Waiting Room. 

As if he could sense the titillation growing inside me, he leaned in to whisper something against my heated skin, but the words didn’t come because the unforeseen explorers had finally reached the Entrance Hall. 

“Man, I’m beat.” Ryuji’s voice was unmistakable and I could practically see him slouching to emphasize his statement. “Mementos was scorching today, what the shit.” 

“It has been rather hot these last few weeks. Taking into consideration that this place is underground, it will take a while to cool down,” Yusuke said matter-of-factly.

“Yo, that actually makes sense.” Ryuji’s smile was audible in his voice and I could hear him padding Yusuke on the shoulder. “Thanks for coming with me today. If we wanna be popular with the ladies, we gotta train hard, ya know. Work on our strength.” 

“I predominantly came to work on some sketches,” Yusuke admitted flatly, paper rustling as he flipped through what he had produced while down here. “Are you saying this because Joker is meeting the Huntress tonight? Are you romantically interested in someone too?” 

Akechi’s eyes burned into mine at Yusuke’s remark, as if the bright detective had temporarily forgotten about my plans for later. His hand on my mouth started to tremble slightly. 

“Dude, that’s totally beside the point!” Ryuji groaned, but I knew that Yusuke had hit the nail on the head. The former track star wasn’t necessarily jealous of the fact that Joker would be meeting me, rather that our leader was meeting a girl in general. 

What was it with these teenage boys and their obsession with having a girlfriend? Didn’t the Phantom Thieves’ business put enough on their plates already? 

A pang of guilt shot through me. Who was I to judge, considering that my plate wasn’t just full but full-on overflowing. After all, I was not only acting as some sort of double agent but was also nurturing feelings for _two_ young men. Maybe I should start acting as Ryuji’s wingwoman and help him find someone who would appreciate his big heart and goofiness. 

Yusuke didn’t respond, probably engrossed in whatever he was currently looking at in his sketchbook. All I could hear was that small appreciative chuckle he always made when being especially pleased with an idea. “Skull, let us return. Inspiration beckons me, I must go to the atelier at once.”

“Whatever, man. But, um, we better not tell the others we were here today. Morgana would claw our eyes out if he gets wind of us training by ourselves.” Ryuji’s voice sounded surprisingly small. 

“Certainly. Do let me know if you would like us to train again sometime. I found your hebetudinous mind rather refreshing,” Yusuke said, making me grateful for Akechi’s hand over my mouth. The detective bit his lip to stifle a laugh, too. 

“I have zero idea what the heck _hebetudinous_ means, but it sounds super cool, so thanks, Fox. I appreciate it.” Ryuji was back to sounding like his enthusiastic self. “Let’s get going. I’m starving.”

The two Thieves were discussing when to meet up next week as their voices faded out, marking their exit.

“Those teammates are certainly something else,” Akechi noted with distaste and finally dropped his hand from my mouth. 

I almost flinched when he carelessly let his mask and gauntlets fall to the ground so he could brace his hand against the wall, next to my head. My heart was thundering away in my chest as those burnt umber eyes were practically eating me alive. 

“Now, where were we?” 

“ _You_ were claiming that I was withholding information,” I reminded him and drew in a breath when he delicately pushed up my mask so it would sit in my hair. 

“We already moved past that, no?” he purred and ran his thumb over my bottom lip brazenly. “Your thoughts seemed to be elsewhere when I silenced you.”

This…this wasn’t really him, was it? 

“You’re shivering,” he stated calmly as if my flustered state was the result of an experiment. “Does this make you nervous? Or does it excite you when I handle you like this?” As if his words needed any physical emphasis, he pressed me harder against the wall, his touch completely controlling. “Tell me, Huntress.” 

“It…” I started but fell silent. 

_We have boundaries and rules. They work._

“Go on,” he breathed, fingertips dancing down to my throat, drawing their idle patterns as they went. He already knew, he just wanted to hear me say it out loud.

“It excites me,” I finally admitted, my voice barely more than a whisper. 

“Hm, as I suspected,” he hummed and cupped my face in both hands. “Then let me give you something to remember me by when you’re with _him_ tonight.”

“What about the rules?” I demanded, fighting the urge to put my arms around his neck, to lean into his touch. 

“Fuck the rules.” And with those words, his lips crashed against mine. 

I had been kissed by a boy before, but those had been shy, tentative kisses. This was…completely different. 

Akechi’s kiss wasn’t just heated and assertive, it was experienced. He knew exactly what he was doing, leading me to grant him entry when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip.

As our kiss deepened, my hands wove into his silky hair and, already, I felt drunk on him. 

I had waited for this, for him, for so long. And yet, this was better than any of the feeble daydreams my head had cooked up when I thought about him before going to sleep. 

A small moan escaped me when Akechi pulled me even closer, deliberately nudging against the throbbing need between my legs. But instead of giving me more, he pulled away completely, taking a step back. 

I was still catching my breath when he picked up his mask and stepped out of the alcove. He seemed unperturbed and collected as he ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it over after my fingers had ruffled it thoroughly. 

Mementos’ Entrance would never quite feel the same after this. 

“Let’s go back,” Akechi said huskily, the edge in his voice the only sign that what had happened hadn’t left him completely unaffected. 

I nodded, still at a loss for words, and pulled out my phone to open the Nav. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist, keeping me from activating it. 

“Promise me that when you’re at that goddamn café later, you’ll think of this. Think of the way I can make you feel. I meant what I said. Fuck the rules. There’s no point in restraining ourselves any longer, right?”

My thoughts drifted to Ren and his genuine elation when I had agreed to meet with him—drifted to my genuine elation, too. 

Just like yesterday night, the butterflies in my stomach turned to lead. And yet, I heard myself say, “I promise.” 

Akechi smiled a wolfish grin before placing a kiss on my cheek. “I look forward to you coming home, then.”

* * *

The sign on Leblanc’s door had already been flipped to ‘closed,’ but through the glass pane, I saw Ren wiping down the counter diligently. He looked cuter than he should in that green apron and I found myself stalling. 

Ren Amamiya was safe, kind, and generous. He was _good_. It would be easy to let myself fall in love with him. Too easy, perhaps. 

Sometimes I wondered what Akechi would think of the Phantom Thieves’ enigmatic Leader if the two of them would get to know each other—not as Crow and Joker, but as Goro and Ren. I could already see Akechi sitting at the counter as he waited for Ren to pour him a fresh-brewed cup of coffee, both immersed in an animating conversation. 

Together, they could be unstoppable. If only Akechi would allow Ren to get close enough; if only I could make him see the person that was hidden beneath Joker’s mask.

I shoved the daydream away decidedly, telling myself that I should focus on the task at hand: _Be a distraction to him._

My arrival was marked by the doorbell’s merry jingling and Ren looked up, a disarming smile lightening up his handsome face when he saw me. “Glad you could make it,” he said and gestured towards the barstool where I had imagined Akechi sitting. 

“I was looking forward to it.” It wasn’t a lie. Especially this morning, when the apartment had been empty and my head teeming with thoughts, I had already longed for his company.

“What’s that?” Ren asked as I placed a takeaway box on the counter and slid onto the chair. 

“Fatty tuna. I stopped by my favorite sushi restaurant before coming here. I thought Morgana might let you stay up a little longer if he was distracted by food.” I pushed the box towards him, looking around the café with a frown. “Where is Mona, anyway?”

Usually, the chatty furball didn’t miss a beat once I entered Leblanc.

“He’s at Boss’s house, checking on Futaba. I suspect he wants to stay the night because there’s no aircon in the attic. It gets very stuffy and hot.” Ren shrugged. 

“With all his fur, I can’t blame him. Have you been sleeping alright up there?” I asked, noticing that our leader looked a little more tired than usual.

“Don’t worry about me.” He waved dismissively and pulled off the apron. My eyes caught a sliver of skin as his shirt scooped up and, suddenly, his sleep schedule was the least of my concerns. Ren adjusted his clothing and asked, “Can I get you anything? Coffee or something to eat? There’s still some curry left, I asked Sojiro to make a little extra—what?” 

Without answering his question, I hopped off the stool and joined him behind the counter. Ren took a step back, caught off guard. 

“I worry about you,” I said calmly. “So, please, let me take a look at that.” 

A faint blush crept into his cheeks. He was well-aware of what I was referring to.

“It’s nothing,” he declared but didn’t evade my touch when I moved behind him. Gingerly I tugged at the hem of his shirt, revealing what should be ivory skin. Instead, his entire back seemed to be peppered with bruises, some wounds haphazardly covered by bandaids. 

“I thought you were friends with that doctor. Why didn’t you let her look at you yesterday?” I palpated some of the bruises, clearly feeling the tissue’s unevenness. Ren hissed in pain, goosebumps rising on his skin where I touched him. 

Shouldn’t a healing spell have fixed that? How badly had he been hurt during our last fight?

“Futaba was more important,” he murmured and I only shook my head behind his back while re-adjusting his shirt. 

“This is not being selfless, Ren. It’s being stupid.” I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms decisively. He evaded my gaze and looked to the ground, those wonderfully messy curls falling into his face. A sigh snuck over my lips at the sight of him. 

“Okay, here’s what’s going to happen. You will collect whatever healing supplies you have—tonics, gels, bandages, anything that's left after the Palace infiltration. I’ll patch you up as good as I can.” 

Eventually, he murmured his approval and padded upstairs dutifully. 

As I washed my hands, I wondered why the other boys hadn’t commented on Ren's state in the bathhouse. Did they all look like that when coming back from the Metaverse? 

I would have to speak with Makoto and Ann about this. Sure, particularly bad injuries might leave a bruise even after a healing spell, but you definitely weren’t supposed to look like someone had beat you up in Shibuya’s shady backstreets.

A loud crack of thunder rumbled through the streets of Yongen-Jaya when I reached the top of the stairs. Hopefully, this thunderstorm would cool down the air for good. 

Ren was brooding over the medical supplies that were spread out on the decrepit workbench. Only a few bottles and jars looked familiar, but the collection would suffice. I swallowed hard, forcing myself to meet his gaze. “Take off your shirt and sit down on the futon.” 

He blinked at my clear words and laughed nervously. “You’re surprisingly good at giving instructions. Maybe I should let you lead next time we’re in Mementos?”

 _Mementos._ Involuntarily, my thoughts drifted to what had happened only a few hours earlier and I was no longer sure whether seeing Ren half-naked would be such a good idea. 

“You’re not just good at giving instructions,” I clarified and took a steadying breath as Ren’s shirt fell to the floor. “You’re a wildcard. No one can do what you do.” Not even Goro Akechi. 

Ren hummed, lost in thought. “I’m not so sure. Sometimes it seems like there’s an unused potential slumbering inside you, [Y/N]. Call me crazy, but I think you might be similar to me. Do you think you could ever convince a shadow to become your mask?”

A dangerous question to answer, but it was exactly what I needed to steer my attention away from his deliciously toned torso. Hour-long training in the Metaverse seemed to be good for many things, apparently.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to see the injuries and not just Ren’s honed body. He had done a decent job dressing the wounds on his chest, meaning that I would only have to take care of his back. I saturated a piece of gauze with a potent healing tonic and went to work.

“This will sting a little,” I warned and started to clean one of the larger wounds on his shoulder. A small groan left him, the sound almost drowned out by the thunderstorm. 

“Would you like me to speak to an enemy during our next shadow negotiation?” I asked, hoping the conversation would distract him from the pain. 

“Why not? There’s no harm in trying.” Some other meaning lingered in his words and I waited for him to elaborate. Ren turned his head as if he wanted to catch a glimpse of my face. “It would be nice to share the responsibility with someone—with anyone, really.” 

He sounded tired, exhausted even, and my chest tightened. 

“You can rely on all of us,” I said and hated myself for not being entirely truthful, so I quickly added, “If you need me or someone else to take over, say the word. I’m not sure what the others will think of it, but there’s no harm in trying, right?” 

He chuckled softly at me repeating his words. “Thank you. For this, too.”

“Of course. It should be a little difficult for Morgana to work with bandages and healing ointments.” I pressed gently against one of his bruises, knowing that it would hurt. “Which is why you will go straight to Takemi next time, okay?” 

“Okay, okay, I got it.” Ren winced. “And here I thought we could make this a regular thing.” 

I asked ingeniously, “Me patching you up?”

“Yes, and you coming here by yourself. I…like spending time with you.” He ran a hand through the dark curls which were already in disarray.

“I like spending time with you, too.” The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. “It made me really happy when you asked me to come here tonight.” 

“I’ve been trying to ask you for a while,” he admitted and sat up a bit straighter when I moved to a bruise on his lower back. “But it feels like you disappear completely when you return to Shibuya, like I would need another Nav to find you there. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to spend time with me, outside of the Metaverse, when I’m not…you know, Joker. The wildcard.” 

He scoffed at his own words and rubbed his face in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, that sounded better in my head.” 

“It sounded just fine coming from your lips, too,” I assured him and sighed through my nose. He noticed more than I gave him credit for. “You’re all set. This should do until tomorrow.” I picked up his shirt and dropped it in his lap. 

“And just to be clear,” I started and tried not to ogle as he got dressed. “I want to spend time with _you_. Ren, or Joker, I don’t care. They’re both you.” The glasses on his nose sat slightly askew, so I reached out to straighten them. 

Ren grabbed my wrist while I was still adjusting his glasses and I wondered whether I was going too far in fussing over him. “I’m sorry,” I muttered and wanted to pull away, but his grip tightened. 

“Thank you.” He brought my wrist to his lips and pressed a tender kiss against it. “For what you said and for caring about me.” 

My knees felt wobbly and I could feel my cheeks turning crimson. But as I silently waited for him to embrace me, to kiss me, he released my hand and looked towards the stairs. “Let me make you a cup of coffee. It’s the least I can do,” he offered. 

I nodded, disenchanted by this turn of events. “Didn’t you say something about curry?”

He laughed softly, the sound easing the knot that had just formed in my belly. “Yes, there’s curry too.”

I followed him down to the café, telling myself that this was probably for the best. If he was keeping me at arm’s length, it would be easier to not lose sight of what Akechi had asked me to do. 

A delicious smell of curry traveled my way as Ren was busy bustling in the kitchen. “Do you need help in there?” I asked, feeling otiose by just sitting around. 

“No, I’m almost done. Feel free to read if you need to give yourself something to do,” Ren called over the pan’s sizzling. He truly knew me too well. 

I followed his advice and looked through the books that were lined up beside the yellow payphone. Some titles were familiar and it seemed like whoever had collected this assortment had a preference for chivalric romances and picaresque novels. 

I was in the mood for neither of these genres and reached for the stack of magazines instead. It would be stupid to start reading a novel now, anyway. Absentmindedly, I flipped through the pile of publications, seeing if there was anything that struck my interest. There, hidden between a guide to Jinbocho and a fishing magazine, I found a battered journal. My eyebrows nudged together in a frown as I turned the diary over in my hand. 

An old Calling Card slipped out and floated to the ground and, without opening the journal, I knew it was Ren’s. He had mentioned once that he had been told to keep track of his daily activities while he was on probation. Would he also record Phantom Thieves business in there? 

“You sure you don’t need any help?” I asked again and dared a peek at the first page that had been decorated with the Thieves’ logo. For Akechi, this book would be a gold mine. 

“I’m sure. I’ll be out in a minute,” Ren answered and I ground my teeth, trying to make a decision. 

Before I could rethink my actions, I put the Calling Card back into the journal and shoved it to the bottom of my bag. Akechi would have to pull an all-nighter, because keeping it for longer than a day was out of the question. 

“What are you doing down there?” Ren asked, two plates of food in his hands. 

My head snapped up, guilt pooling in my stomach like cool liquid. “I was just looking for a lip balm.” The lie was smooth enough to sound credible. 

Ren nodded towards one of the booths. “Let’s eat while it’s hot.” 

While we enjoyed our rather late dinner, the storm boomed outside as if it tried to pluck the world apart. But we barely noticed it, preoccupied with our conversation which flowed effortlessly, taking us from one topic to another as the minutes and hours ticked by. 

After I had helped Ren with doing the dishes, my eyes finally wandered to the clock that hung next to the Sayuri. “Shoot! I’m going to miss my last train!” I blurted. 

“I’ll walk you,” he offered and went to unlock the front door. Just as he turned the key, the power went out and we found ourselves in a darkness that was only breached by the flickering lightning that danced over the night sky.

“Well, shit,” he grumbled to himself. “I’ll deal with this later. We need to leave if you want to get there in time.” 

“To be honest, I don’t think there’s any point in braving the weather,” I noted and came to stand next to him. “Even the streetlights have gone out and the trains won’t be running either. This blackout seems to affect all of Yongen-Jaya.” 

In my bag, the journal felt incredibly heavy. Maybe this was a sign that I should leave it here. 

“Let’s go upstairs, then.” Ren sounded surprisingly calm and pulled out his phone to turn on its flash. I looked at him quizzically, so he went on, “I’ll sleep on the couch. You take the futon. It’s more comfortable than it looks, I promise.”

“You want me to stay the night?” I checked. 

He shrugged. “Do you have a better idea? I doubt we’ll be able to get you a cab at this hour, so we can only wait for the trains to be up and running again.” 

He was right. For now, I was stuck here. “I’ll have to let my roommate know. They’ll be worried if I won’t come home.” Akechi wouldn’t just be worried, he would throw a fit. 

“So you’re living with someone?” Ren asked conversationally as he locked up again. His hand wrapped around mine, his touch warm and reassuring as he started to steer me through the small café by muscle memory alone. The lit-up phone was for my convenience alone. 

“Yes, it’s their apartment. They kindly allowed me to stay so I’d be closer to school,” I explained vaguely. A half-truth was better than nothing, right?

“I didn’t know that,” he mused. “I always thought you were still living with your parents.” 

When we reached the futon, he let go of my hand and disappeared to get something from one of the boxes. “I don’t have a spare toothbrush, but you can wear this to sleep,” he explained and handed me what felt like a soft t-shirt. “I’ll grab a blanket from the laundry closet downstairs. If you want, you can change in the meantime.” 

I appreciated the privacy and peeled myself out of my dress once he had reached the foot of the stairs. 

The raglan shirt was freshly laundered, but the scent of him still lingered faintly in the fabric. As I slipped under the covers, I felt nervousness washing over me. It was all the more difficult to text Akechi now, whilst lying in Ren’s bed. 

_I won’t be coming home tonight. Blackout._   
_I have to stay at Leblanc until the trains are running again._   
_But I have found something promising._

Akechi texted me back immediately as if he had been waiting to hear from me for a while.

 **Akechi Goro:** _Do you want me to come to get you?_

_How? Do you want to swing by on your bike!?_   
_Please, stay put. He’d be suspicious if I leave now._

**Akechi Goro:** _I would get a town car, of course._  
 _Or a police escort if necessary._  
 _Why did you agree to stay without clearing it with me first?_

_Because it would be *suspicious*_   
_I thought I was supposed to distract him?_   
_And I really hope the police escort_   
_was supposed to be a joke…_

**Akechi Goro:** _…you’re right. I’m sorry._  
 _I will, however, pick you up tomorrow morning._

_I thought we were done apologizing?_

**Akechi Goro:** _We’re done with the rules, too._  
 _Remember that. Now, sleep well, my Huntress._

As I was reminded of Akechi’s demanding touch, I shifted restlessly, trying to escape Ren’s overwhelming presence. This web was already getting tangled, and it might only just be the beginning. 

“Are you comfortable?” Ren asked from somewhere in the darkness. He had snuck up here like a true thief in the night, making no sound whatsoever. 

“Will you be, though?” I checked, well-aware that the couch wasn’t even remotely big enough for him to stretch out those long legs. “I feel bad about taking the futon.” 

“I’ll be alright,” he promised and I heard him fluffing up a pillow. “I’m sure the power will be back soon. If you need anything, feel free to wake me up.” 

“And steal even more of your sleep?” I scoffed and turned onto my side. Even in this darkness, I tried to catch a glimpse of him. 

“You wouldn’t be stealing anything,” he admitted and, as lightning flashed outside, our eyes locked. “Do you…do you ever go to strange places after exploring the Metaverse?” 

My heart stopped beating. “Yes. I always find myself in a tower. Why, where do you go?” 

“A prison cell.” He sighed. So he was not only shackled by society, but was also a prisoner of his own mind. “Are you alone in that tower? Or is there someone with you?” 

“Well, there are shadows in there and I always have to fight this man,” I paused, feeling like I was baring my soul to him. 

“Is he an old man? With pointed ears, spindly fingers, and a long nose?” 

“Are you making fun of me!? No, he’s rather striking, actually. He always wears a dark blue uniform and carries around an ancient-looking book that he calls _the Compendium_.” It felt strangely comforting to tell Ren about this. 

“Huh, that’s interesting.” He shifted on the couch, obviously struggling with the small space. 

“This is stupid,” I said and propped myself up on an elbow. “You take the futon.”

“No,” he answered decidedly. “Just go to sleep already.” 

“Go to sleep yourself. You’re the one asking me about strange dreams and weird men,” I huffed and threw the pillow after him.

“Now, who’s being stupid?” Ren chuckled. “Thanks for the extra pillow, though.”

“How about we compromise?” I said and felt for the edges of the futon. “This is easily big enough for the both of us. Sleep next to me?”

“I…are you sure about this?” Disbelief tainted his voice. 

“We have been cooped up in the Mona bus numerous times and you’re a gentleman thief, are you not?” I scooted over and padded the futon invitingly. “I’d like the pillow back, too.” 

Ren didn’t answer, but I heard his footsteps coming my way. With every step, my heartbeat quickened. 

“I won’t touch you,” he promised and handed me the pillow. He seemed excessively wary as he laid down.   
“Don’t be so dramatic.” I reminded him and watched as he tried to relax. “I won’t burst into flames if you touch me.” 

“No,” he agreed, eyes adamantly fixated on the wooden ceiling. “But I might.” 

“Ren.” I didn’t want to think about the consequences of what I said next, “What if I wanted you to touch me?”

He turned onto his side to look at me, a small smile tugging at those inviting lips. 

All I wanted was to lose myself in his dark gray eyes, those eyes that held enough stars for an entire galaxy. 

“It would change things,” he said calmly. 

“It would indeed.” It would make my life a hell of a lot more complicated. “But I’m willing to take that risk. Are you?” 


	3. Holy Terrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle your seatbelts, we're finally easing into smut-territory! 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than I had originally anticipated, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks for reading and, as always, come say hi in the comments (I'll be better at responding, I promise)! 🖤
> 
> Also, here's the song that's to blame for the chapter title, "Holy Terrain," by FKA Twigs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEJRyBWpuvA
> 
> ***the last part of this chapter contains (mild) sexual content***

Outside, the moon’s cold light was a stark contrast to the gilded halls I was currently scouting. Tartarus looked completely different tonight. The bloodstained tiles and barren walls had been exchanged with yellow marble floors and golden murals, ornate pillars giving me enough opportunities to hide. 

Unsurprisingly, the shadows here were different, too. I had just fought tooth and nail to bring down a lion-headed wheel. With its burning mane, it hadn’t been too difficult to deduce that its weakness was ice, but that didn’t change the fact that Artemis was not prepped for those attacks. For Yusuke, this enemy would have been child’s play. 

I pushed on, trying to find the stairs. At this point, I barely cared whether they would lead up or down, as long as I could find Theodore and get this over with. 

If my research was correct, I’d have to fight the Judgement Arcana today. Unless, of course, he would change his approach completely. After all, it was rather strange that the nightmare would suck me in, two nights in a row. 

As I leaned against a pillar and went through my mental map of this floor, I heard faint footsteps coming my way. Chances were that Theodore hadn’t noticed me yet, thus giving me a significant advantage. Without observing my opponent first, I reached for my hunting knife and lunged. 

I slammed into his solid frame and pushed him against the nearest wall, my blade ready to draw blood. “I will bring about your fall tonight,” I promised, but my words had been spoken too soon. 

Red-gloved hands rose in a surrendering gesture, a tuft of black hair falling into his masked face. “Don’t kill me, please. Have mercy on your poor friend.” He sounded amused, a cocky drawl to his voice that he only used when he was Joker, the Leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

“How are you here? Are you even real!?” I didn’t lower my weapon just yet. This could still be my subconscious’ way of playing a sick joke on me. 

“I don’t know. Is this the tower you spoke of before we went to sleep?” His gray eyes wandered through the space with curiosity, until they fixed on me again, noticing my mistrust. “It’s really me. Remember the prison I mentioned? I think it’s similar to this place. Perhaps that’s why I can be here, too.” 

A feeling in my gut assured me that he wasn’t an apparition or one of Theodore’s pawns. It was really him. Somehow, Joker had slipped into this dreamscape with me. 

I took a step back, sheathing the hunting knife. “So much for taking it slow, huh?” 

Joker shrugged and looked almost apologetic. “Hey, it’s not like I actively wanted to invade your dreams.” 

“Obviously not.” I scoffed. “You made very clear that you don’t want to invade _anything_.”

“Are you mad at me?” he asked gently and put his hands in his pockets, taking on that signature stance that made him look overly confident. Seeing him like this didn’t make things easier for me. Joker or Ren, both had their charms, but Joker’s attitude and mannerisms were flirtation incarnate. It was difficult to not get drawn in by him when he was wearing that mask. 

I flung my arms out in an exaggerated gesture. “This is _my_ nightmare, I get to be whatever I want in here. But, just for the record, I’m not mad. I’m embarrassed.” 

“You didn’t let me explain. You just turned your back to me. What was I supposed to do?” he asked, honestly confused. “Do you want to speak about it now?” 

“And risk getting caught by a shadow, or even Theodore? Sounds like a pretty bad idea to me.” I scanned our surroundings suspiciously, fearing that the mysterious man might simply appear at the sound of his name. “Didn’t you want someone to take the lead for a while? Well, this is your chance. I’ve been here many times, so follow me.” 

Joker fiddled with his mask, a movement similar to when he pushed his glasses up on his nose. “Let’s go, then. What’s our objective?”

I smiled bitterly. “To make it out alive.”

He fell into step behind me, assuming what was usually my position during Metaverse explorations: the second in command. I would be lying had I denied how much his presence comforted me. With him by my side, I might finally be able to destroy Theodore. Perhaps, this would be the last time I had to scour this place for a way out?

Ren and I found staircase after staircase, deciding that while we were high up, it would be a better course of action to seek out the lower levels. Down there, the shadows were weaker and we might locate some sort of fire escape. 

We barely spoke as we crept through hallway after hallway, and I knew it was because he was giving me space—space to wrap my head around the fact that he had rejected me. 

I knew I should be grateful for his reluctance because even if I told myself I was merely executing the task Akechi had given me, I couldn’t stifle the feelings for Ren that were growing inside me. By turning me down he had forced me to realize _how much_ I had wanted him to touch me. Taking it slow, staying friends, would let me nurture my feelings for Akechi whilst letting the ones for Ren crumble into dust.

“Have you ever made it out of here?” he asked, adjusting his gloves after we had fought a group of rather timid enemies. With his arsenal of Personas, it was surprisingly easy to work our way towards the bottom. 

“Yes, once. Walking through the gates allowed me to wake up immediately. It was one of the first times I dreamed of this place, so I discarded it completely. I thought coming here was just my brain’s weird way of coping with everything that was going on.” 

“Let me guess, every time you return, you arrive on a higher floor, making it increasingly difficult for you to escape?” Joker held out an arm, forcing me to stop dead in my tracks. He nodded towards a shadow that was lurking up ahead. 

“Something like that,” I agreed and threw a knife at the weak enemy. The blade met its aim with ease, the shadow’s black mass instantly dissolving into nothingness at the precise impact. “I told you to let me lead. I’ve got this.” 

“Old habits die hard. Apologies,” he muttered, but his arm didn’t move. “Can we talk about this? About us?” 

I squeezed my eyes shut. “Why?” 

“Because I need you to hear me out.” He took my hand as if he wanted to keep me from running. “I owe you an explanation for what I said.” 

“You don’t owe me anything. I was too forward, I get it. I’m sorry if I made things awkward. Let’s not blow it out of proportions.” I tried to sound as final as possible. 

“Please, talk to me,” he pressed, squeezing my hand gently. “It’s like…you’re someone else right now.” 

“Or maybe this is her true self? You might be surprised.” 

In the blink of an eye, Joker’s dagger was in his hand. He tried to push me behind him, to cover me, but I broke away and took a step forward. 

“You truly have the worst timing,” I said and didn’t bother to shoot an arrow at Theodore today. There was no reason to waste my already limited weapons. 

“That depends on who you ask. Someone else might find my sudden intervention incredibly useful.” The cold-blooded grin on his face was enough to tell me that he was referring to Akechi, who was peacefully asleep right now. “Introductions are in order, are they not? My name is Theodore, I dwell in this place, and you must be the Fool.”

Joker didn’t ease, still ready to strike whenever necessary. 

“So protective, Trickster,” Theodore tutted. “Let me assure you, our sweet Huntress is capable of standing her ground just fine without you.” 

“I never doubted that for a second,” Joker said, eyes flicking to the large leather-bound book in Theodore’s hand. “A Compendium?” 

“Ah, indeed it is. But not yours, I’m afraid. This stubborn young lady refuses to do what you have done for the Prison Master for quite a while now. I must say, I’m rather impressed by your progress towards Rehabilitation.” Theodore inclined his head, a gesture of genuine respect. 

“Should I leave you two alone to bond?” I asked dryly, carefully filing away what Theo had just revealed about Ren. My masked companion looked at me, obviously confused by the tone I had borrowed from Akechi’s playbook. 

“Did you bring him here, because you are finally ready to allow that other side of yourself to surface? I think this gentleman thief would serve as a perfect trigger, would he not?” Theodore scrutinized Joker, an appreciative smirk on his face. 

Artemis exploded behind me, her bright light fueled by the rage flaring inside me. “Don’t speak of things you know nothing about,” I warned the beautiful man. 

“Am I not a part of you?” Theodore pouted and opened his palm to reveal the Arcana card I had been expecting. “I know the hidden depths inside you, I have tried to reveal them for so long. I also know that there are many ways of sacrificing Artemis. The one I just suggested would be…the most pleasant, I presume.” He chuckled. 

“As I said last night, go to hell!” Artemis’ Almighty blow was fiercer than usual, almost as if Loki had made me go berserk. Theodore staggered back, clutching his chest in pain. 

“This fight should be rather fun.” The Judgement card glowed ominously and the Bless attack it produced shot past me to hit Joker, who was still wearing Arsène’s mask from our last fight. I wanted to scream out in warning, knowing that his initial Persona was weak to those skills, but he dodged the attack gracefully. 

“You have to try harder if you want to bring us down,” Joker said and spun the dagger in his hand playfully. “She’s not alone anymore.” 

“She was never alone.” Theodore straightened his jacket and let out a huff. “You are mistaken if you believe that I do this to harm her. Back off, Trickster. This is not your fight to win.” 

_She was never alone._

He wasn’t referring to Artemis and he couldn’t be referring to the shadows or himself. So could he mean…? 

My thoughts drifted to how Akechi had brought me back, every night, without my knowing, and then lingered on our last fight in Mementos when Loki—

“Theodore,” I started and held up my hand to keep Joker from attacking. “What is my Arcana?” 

“Now, why would you ask me that, you silly girl?”

The wicked delight that glistened in his golden eyes confirmed my suspicion. 

I had fought so many Arcana, but none of them had felt familiar, had felt like they _belonged_ to me. If I wasn’t bound to an Arcana, to a specific mask, then what kept me from using what I knew from my friends so well?

I closed my eyes and reached for what had saved me the last time I had been in here. 

The golden tether was still there, the connection to Akechi seemed indestructible and radiant. All I’d have to do was follow it until I would reach that part of his heart that harbored Loki.

A warm feeling tingled through my body as a newfound strength clawed its way to the surface. Somehow it felt like I could make any Arcana my own—including the Justice. 

If I were to fuse Loki’s and Artemis’ Almighty abilities, I might very well end this fight with only one strike. But would I really be capable of commanding Akechi’s preferred Persona, alongside my own?

Invoking two Personas at the same time was challenging, but I steadied their powers inside my mind, carefully willing them to engage in their well-known, lethal choreography. This wasn’t too different from what they did when Akechi and I were training together. Only now, I didn’t have him by my side to support me. I would have to channel his power, to wield it as my own. 

In my mind, I pictured the velvet rope that tied us together, pictured our perfected dance of death, pictured the way he had held my hand in the Waiting Room, pictured the way he had kissed me so fiercely. Every moment in which I had ever felt a bond between us, flashed behind my eyes. The more I pictured Akechi and I melting together, the easier it was to make Loki yield to me. 

Until, eventually…

My eyes flew open and the mask on my face dissolved as Loki and Artemis arose behind me, side by side. Their strength was fused together in a destructive Almighty spell and as it flew towards Theodore, the entire hallway was bursting with a light brighter than the suns. 

As quickly as they had appeared, the two Personas faded—and with them, my magical power seemed drained. With a gasp, I stumbled forward, grateful for Joker who grabbed my arm to steady me. 

“What—how did you do that? What even _was_ that?” he asked, but his words barely registered with me. 

“Where is he?” It took my eyes a moment to adjust after having been blinded by the spell’s brightness. “Did I beat him?” 

Theodore was kneeling on the ground, head lowered and the Compendium lying uselessly beside him. 

My legs threatened to give out as I saw him stand up. With the back of his hand, he wiped off the blood that trickled out his nose. How much could he take? What would I have to do to end him? My defense was non-existent. Should he fire back at me now, I’d be finished. 

“Now this,” he said, voice hoarse as if he had been screaming, “was unexpected.” 

Joker snaked an arm around my waist to keep me upright. “What just happened?” His question was as much aimed at Theodore as it was at me. 

“Your Huntress has accomplished something astonishing. I hadn’t dared to hope that she could harness a second Persona’s power without wearing the mask herself.” Theodore laughed softly and ripped a page from the Compendium. The paper levitated for a short moment, engulfed by a warm light that seemed similar to the veil of magic that surrounded the Treasures we collected. 

“How fascinating. [Y/N], you might not want to let go of Artemis, but the power within you is ready to unleash itself, nonetheless. Here, take this as a token of my rapture.”

Theodore flicked what looked like a Skill Card towards us, its design completely different from the ones we collected in the Metaverse. This was what the Compendium’s page had turned into?

He saw my confusion and offered, “It will allow Artemis to stay at your side for a while longer. That is, until your true self can no longer be held back. Come see me when you’re ready. I will refrain from challenging you until you have fully awakened. Rest now.” 

Theodore’s words were like an echo in my head when I, suddenly, found myself back in reality. I had only blinked once, but Tartarus and the moon were gone. Instead, the thunderstorm was rumbling somewhere in the distance while the attic of Leblanc was faintly illuminated by a streetlight outside. The power was back on. 

Ren’s arms were wrapped around me protectively, identical to the way he had been holding me a heartbeat ago. He seemed to be fast asleep, unaffected by the trial that we had just gone through. 

I shifted slightly and noticed a card lying on the futon next to us. On it, the two-faced blue mask seemed to be watching me with hollow eyes. Although I was completely exhausted, I reached for it. 

Artemis was pictured on the other side, her image captured in great detail. A shimmering, rope, the color of Theodore’s suit, bound her hands together tightly, shackling her down. I was still inspecting it attentively when the card started to glow. Between my fingers, it slowly disintegrated, and as its fragments melted away, I felt Artemis’ presence inside me strengthening. 

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized to be holding and was grateful for Ren’s embrace that felt like a harbor of safety. My eyelids felt incredibly heavy and as I allowed myself to succumb to the burnout after my first Fusion Spell, I didn’t notice my phone’s screen lighting up. 

**Akechi Goro:** _Are you awake?_  
**Akechi Goro:** _Something strange just happened._  
**Akechi Goro:** _Please, answer me as soon as you read this._  
_I need to talk to you. This is urgent._

* * *

In the early morning, the sun’s rays tickled me awake and I tentatively peeked through my eyelashes. 

For someone who had claimed he might burst into flames if he touched me, Ren had made sure to keep me awfully close to him throughout the night. Even now, my head and upper body were lying on his chest, his arm draped over me to keep me there.

Ren looked peaceful, his stupidly handsome features completely relaxed for once. 

As he was still sleeping soundly, I dared to brush a tuft of hair out of his face. The disheveled curls were surprisingly soft and fell over his brow again immediately. A smile spread on my lips and I thought that this was a rather nice way of waking up. 

I allowed myself to weave my fingers through his luxuriant hair again and relaxed against his chest. We would have to get up soon—but soon wasn’t right now. No, right now, I would savor being this close to him. 

A long moment passed in which I drank him in; his warm scent of coffee and soap, the unruliness of his hair, the way his body felt underneath mine. 

Being this close to him was like throwing oil into the embers that had kindled inside me for longer than I cared to admit. Maybe it was I who should be afraid of going up in flames. 

“So, we didn’t burn to ashes. I hope that’s a good sign?” Ren muttered as if he could read my thoughts. 

I suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to pull the hand back that had been playing with his locks brazenly. But, similar to last night, Ren caught my wrist and kissed it softly. 

A pleasant shiver danced down my spine and I wondered if he could feel my pulse racing against his lips. If he kept doing this, I would surely be a pile of ashes soon. 

“Boss won’t open up shop for a while. Let me make you a cup of coffee,” he suggested and stretched lazily. “We should talk about what happened last night.” 

“You mean Tartarus?” I checked cautiously, already trying to think of an explanation that would keep Loki’s true origin a secret. 

My mind traveled to Akechi and I hurried to free myself from Ren’s embrace, evading his touch when he tried to reach for me again. 

“We should probably talk about other things, too.” Ren rubbed his neck, confused by my sudden aloofness. “I still believe that I owe you an explanation.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” I assured him and found my phone that had been lost between the sheets. “I get it, we should take it slow.” 

“Sleeping in my arms isn’t exactly taking it slow,” he said quietly. 

“Neither is invading my dreams, but maybe we should just say that whatever happened last night doesn’t count?” It was all I could offer, even if I didn’t mean it at all. 

“If that’s what you want.” Ren shrugged and got up. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

His voice had lost its usual playfulness, telling me that he didn’t want any of this either. However, he still padded downstairs dutifully, grabbing a set of clothes on his way. 

My heart sunk as I scanned the notifications on my screen. Had Akechi noticed when Loki had yielded to me? Had it hurt him or weakened his Persona? 

With trembling fingers, I called Akechi, but the Detective Prince didn’t pick up. 

I hurried to get dressed and make myself somewhat presentable. A part of me wanted to slip Ren’s shirt into my bag, but stealing his journal was bad enough. I straightened the futon and left the folded garment there. 

In the meantime, my phone hadn’t buzzed once, making me worry about Akechi. I would have to excuse myself sooner rather than later, no matter how tempting the idea of talking to Ren over coffee was. 

“I’m afraid I can’t stay long,” I said, genuine regret lacing my words. The TV in the corner by the sink had been turned on, the volume low enough to only provide faint background noise. 

“Hm?” Ren checked, scanning the area behind the counter with a frown. “I’m sorry, I was just looking for something. What did you say?” 

He was already searching for his diary. I would have to bring it back very, very soon. 

“I can’t stay long, I’m sorry.” I sat down at the counter, feigning nonchalance. “Can I help in any way?” 

“No, it’s just a book that has gone missing.” Ren flipped through the stack of magazines. “It’ll turn up, eventually. Let’s have coffee if you’re in a hurry.”

With expert knowledge, he picked a specific bean from the wooden shelves and put some into a coffee grinder. I enjoyed watching him in this rather mundane setting, deciding that the green apron suited him just as well as the black coat. 

“Do you want to tell me about that second Persona?” Ren finally asked, pouring some hot water over the grounds in a masterful spiral motion. He looked up at me expectantly, letting the coffee bloom for a moment. “It looked very different from Artemis. I wouldn’t have pictured you with a mask like that.” 

I shifted in my seat nervously and watched the first few drops of dark liquid trickle into the glass carafe. “I read something about Norse mythology the other day and it spoke of a mythical trickster.” My eyes met Ren’s and I stopped tracing a superficial scratch in the mahogany counter. “Have you heard of him? Loki? I guess that’s what my subconscious made of that figure.” 

Ren poured the rest of the water over the grounds, obviously musing over what I had just told him. “So you summoned him from somewhere inside you?” 

“Yes.” It wasn’t a lie. I _had_ summoned him from somewhere inside me—from that part of me that was connected to Akechi. 

“Do you think you could do it again? Would he be able to appear without Artemis?” he asked and carefully swirled the coffee in the carafe before serving it. “Or is he limited to fighting alongside her?” 

“I don’t know.” Again, it was the truth. “What happened in Tartarus…was my instinct taking over. I can’t fully explain what I did, or how I did it. We have to wait and see.” 

“I know how you feel.” Ren nodded sympathetically. “But you didn’t accept that Persona by going to a mysterious blue room, did you?” 

“What?” I checked, dumbfounded. “Are you speaking of your prison?” 

“The Velvet Room,” he explained and took a sip from his cup, visibly pleased with his handiwork. “That’s where I go to sacrifice Personas, to gain masks that are more powerful and advanced. There are two girls there. They look like they could be Theodore’s younger sisters.” 

“The Velvet Room.” I tried the name out carefully, but nothing inside me stirred in recognition. “I think that place might only be accessible to you. Should I see Theodore in my dreams again, I will ask him about it.” 

“Thank you,” Ren said, his eyes fixated on my lips for a split second before wandering to the TV. “Oh, they’re talking about Medjed.” 

“Could you turn it up?” I asked and sat up straighter, holding on to the warm porcelain cup as if my life depended on it. 

“The anonymous hacker group Medjed is yet to make another statement after threatening the Phantom Thieves. Now, the public is starting to believe that it might have been a hoax to draw more attention to the mysterious group that claims to steal people’s hearts.” The morning show host sounded unusually sober as he spoke into the camera, the Medjed logo displayed behind him. 

Ren and I exchanged a look. 

The Phantom Thieves had discussed many times if they should find a way to delay a message to the public and, by extension, Medjed, but had decided against it once Alibaba offered her help. With this spotlight now on the Thieves, the waiting game was more stressful than before. When would Futaba feel strong enough to uphold her end of the promise? 

The camera panned to the side as the host turned to speak to his guest, “Akechi-kun, you have been working closely alongside the police to help their investigation. What is your opinion on this? Do you think it was merely a hoax?”

There he was, the perfectly composed Detective Prince, completely unharmed, and not even a single strand of hair was out of place. 

A small sigh of relief left my lips. He wouldn’t have agreed to an interview had he not been feeling well. Akechi was extremely particular about his own image, he would never show himself in public if he were weakened, sick, or unprepared. 

At this point, too many eyes were on him—especially the attentive eyes of his fangirls that attempted to decipher every little detail. Those girls were also the main reason why Akechi and I never went out in public together, not even as friends. Yes, the Phantom Thieves might be suspicious of me if they saw me with him, but the fangirls? They’d be out for blood. 

“I can only speak for myself, of course, but I would argue that Medjed will raise the stakes before long. Considering that the so-called Phantom Thieves of Hearts have kept a surprisingly low profile lately, the hacker group must feel tempted to provoke them.” Akechi explained, an adept simper tugging at the corners of his mouth. He reserved those smiles for television appearances, prompting people to believe that he said less than he actually knew. 

“Do you have any insights into what said provocation could be?” the host asked, hungry for a more definite answer. 

Akechi angled his head slightly as he pretended to think twice about what he said next, “I would rather refrain from voicing any theories. However, I am certain that we will hear from the Phantom Thieves sooner than we might think.” 

The host leaned in. “You sound so certain, Akechi-kun. Could this be you sharing inside knowledge with us?” 

Akechi laughed softly, the sound rich enough to caress my bones through the television. “I am sorry for disappointing you all, but as already mentioned I can only express my personal hypothesis based on past events. Call it a hunch, if you will.” 

The host exchanged a few more pleasantries with Akechi, so I focused on Ren who had gone utterly still. 

“Do you think he truly has inside knowledge?” I asked, well aware that I was treading dangerous grounds. “Sometimes when he speaks of the Phantom Thieves, it sounds like he knows us, don’t you think?” 

Ren looked into his half-empty cup of coffee as if it held the answer to my question. 

“I know him,” he finally said and took a sip. 

“You—what!?” My cup clattered against the saucer, dark liquid sloshing over the edges. It didn’t exactly shock me that Ren had never mentioned it, but rather that Akechi had decided to keep that very important detail to himself. “How?” I pressed.

“Remember that social studies trip to the television studios that Ann, Ryuji, and I went on? I spoke to him after the show was recorded. He gave me his number and we, um, have met up a few times since then.” Ren blushed as if he had been caught sleeping with the enemy. 

“I…I don’t know what to say,” I muttered, trying to wrap my head around the fact that Akechi had been meeting with Ren behind my back. “Do you ever tell him anything?” 

“Of course not. To be honest, he does most of the talking and I thought it would be helpful to know his stance on what we do. He tells me a lot about himself, too. He seems kind of lonely.” Ren shrugged and planted his hands in his pockets. 

_Lonely._

Was Akechi really lonely? 

“You’re too good, you know that? Your integrity might get you killed one day.” I reached for a napkin to wipe up the mess I had made. “Do you plan on telling the others that you know him?” 

“No, I’d rather not. It might only make them anxious. Especially now, with Medjed breathing down our necks,” he explained. 

“Understood. My lips are sealed,” I promised and tried to collect the thousand questions that swarmed my head. “I should probably go now. Boss will be here soon, right?” 

“We didn’t get to talk about that other thing,” Ren said, but came out from behind the counter to unlock the café anyway. 

“Last night doesn’t count remember?” I pointed out and joined him by the door. 

“Well,” he started but paused, his clever eyes assessing me carefully. “Then let’s pretend it’s still dark out.” 

I didn’t have time to ask him what he meant by that because he stepped closer, his hands cupping my face tenderly. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me. 

“And while this might not count,” he breathed against my lips, “I will cherish it all the same. What I want to say is…taking it slow doesn’t mean no. It just means that I need time. I hope you will wait for me.” 

* * *

Although Akechi had promised he would pick me up, I decided to take the subway. After everything that had happened—the Fusion Spell, the new information learned, and Ren’s unexpected kiss—I needed some time to clear my head. 

To my relief, the apartment was deserted when I unlocked the door. Akechi usually stopped by the police station right after giving interviews, and today seemed no different. He probably never made it to Yongen-Jaya, but even if he did he could just have coffee with Ren instead. 

I hurried to shower and change as I had asked Ann to meet me in Harajuku for a not-so-small shopping spree. Burning through some of our hard-earned Metaverse money was exactly what I needed today. 

“Hey, [Y/N]-chan, over here!” The beautiful blonde waved at me enthusiastically when I finally stepped out of the station. 

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice. I really needed to get out of the house,” I said and handed her a small cardboard box after she had embraced me tightly. “This is for you.” 

“Ooh, did you bring me a treat?” she asked, a broad grin on her face as she peeked at the generous slice of red velvet cake. “This looks amazing! You’ve outdone yourself!” 

I waved her off. “Not at all. It’s a rather simple recipe, the color makes it seem fancier than it actually is.” 

“I will cherish it all the same,” she promised, unknowingly using Ren’s exact words. 

Immediately, I started to feel uneasy, the memory of both Ren and Akechi kissing me within the last twenty-four hours threatening to suffocate me. 

“Ann-chan, would you, um, have time to talk?” I heard myself ask, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. 

The brightness of her smile toned down at my somber tone. “Sure! Are you okay?” 

“I…I don’t know,” I admitted, unsure of how much I could tell her without collapsing Akechi’s elaborate house of cards—and losing my friends. Because no matter how much the Detective Prince considered me his asset, the Phantom Thieves were still my friends. My only true friends, perhaps. 

“You’re worrying me. Come, let’s sit over there.” Ann gestured towards a bench underneath an ancient camphor tree. The little nook of greenery was surprisingly serene considering that Harajuku’s colorful bustle was right across the street. 

“What’s going on?” she asked and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, something she often did when she tried to focus. “Is this about Ren?” 

I laughed bitterly. “Yes and no.” 

Ann hooked her arm through mine, a small gesture that brought me great comfort. “I’ve known for a while that he’s crushing on you. Has he finally said something? You like him too, don’t you?” 

As an individual who emanated the warmth and strength of the Lovers Arcana, I shouldn’t be surprised that she would pick up on these things. My subconscious might have led me to her for a very good reason; with me standing at a crossroads, she would be the ideal person to help me navigate such difficult emotions and decisions.

“Nothing gets past you, huh?” 

She chuckled. “Well, these kinds of things don’t. I’m like a walking romance detector or something, haha. So, what did he say to you?” 

“It’s not so much what he said.” I took a deep breath, deciding that I would take this opportunity to confide in Ann as much as I possibly could. “He kissed me this morning.” 

She gasped, excitement flickering in her sky-blue eyes. “That’s good though, isn’t it?” 

It was only dumb luck that she didn’t seem interested in why I had been at Leblanc that early in the day. 

“Yes, it would be if there wasn’t someone else,” I admitted and waited for her to pull away. However, Ann didn’t seem offended at all, she merely waited for me to elaborate. 

“The truth is, I’ve liked this other guy for a while, too. I’ve been willing to go out of my way to please him, for him to notice me.” 

Hell, I had fought countless shadows, spied on my friends, and brought down entire Palaces for him. And yet, Ren had called him lonely as if all my attempts to show how much I valued Akechi, how much I cared for him, meant nothing. As if _I_ meant nothing. 

“It almost seemed like he was starting to open up to me, but now I’m not so sure. It’s as if he is putting on a complicated charade to keep me from seeing his real self. Ren, on the other hand, would never do that to me.”

Ann hummed and elbowed me playfully. “Seems like you have a thing for boys with masks, hm?”

“Masked boys or no, I feel like I’m greedy and selfish and terrible for wanting them both.” I looked down in shame. 

“Or maybe you just need to give yourself more time. I know Ren pretty well and I can practically hear him say,” she pitched her voice lower, furrowing her brows dramatically, “[Y/N], let’s take this slow. [Y/N], I don’t trust myself around you. [Y/N], I can’t be a leader to the others if I’m constantly worried about you.” 

I laughed out loud at her ridiculously accurate portrayal of our leader. To put a cherry on top, Ann pretended to push a pair of glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

She stifled her own laughter and continued, “The way I see it, you need to allow your feelings to blossom instead of shutting them down. Only you will know who’s ultimately right for you. Doubting your heart won’t help you make that decision. You haven’t committed to anything yet. Explore who you are, who you can be, when you’re with Ren—and with…?” 

“Goro Akechi.”

“Wait, _that_ Goro Akechi? The high school detective that’s on TV?” she checked and leaned forward as if she had misheard me. “You actually know him?” 

I nodded once. “Yes, the Detective Prince. I’ve known him for half a year now. I thought we had gotten pretty close, but apparently that isn’t true.” 

Ann twisted her mouth to the side, contemplating. “You need to be careful around him. I know you don’t run around and scream about the Phantom Thieves like Ryuji does, but Akechi-kun seems clever. He could figure you out,” she mused. “Then again, from what Makoto tells me, they attend some preparatory college classes together and he seems to be close to her sister, Sae. He doesn’t seem suspicious of Mako-chan at all.”

“He only knows what I tell him.” Sticking to the truth was my best way of lying. 

Ann let out a relieved sigh. “You know, as long as you’re safe and happy, I’m going to support you. You can always rely on me! Plus, I can’t blame you. He _is_ super cute. They both are.” 

“Yes, they both are,” I agreed and tried to banish the images of Ren and Akechi from my mind, even if it would just be for a few hours. 

“You know what you need?” Ann asked and pulled me to my feet. “You need some clothes that make you feel powerful and gorgeous. Don’t let those stupid boys get you down, ever. Come on, let’s go!”

* * *

Ann and I spent hours getting lost in the vibrant stores of Harajuku, and it wasn’t until rain started to pour that we decided to go home. It had gotten rather late and I knew I wouldn’t be able to evade Akechi for much longer—not if I wanted to sleep on my own futon, anyway. 

Only yesterday, he had said that he was looking forward to me coming home. What would have happened had I not been stuck in Yongen-Jaya? What would an unapologetic night with Akechi be like, a night without any rules?

Regret coiled in my gut alongside something else entirely. My cheeks felt hot as I stood in the door, thinking of the way Akechi might have welcomed me, had I not been with Ren.

 _You’re greedy and selfish and terrible,_ my subconscious chided because even if I longed for Akechi to kiss me the way he had in Mementos, I didn’t want to miss waking up in Ren’s arms either.

I slipped off my shoes decidedly and tiptoed into the empty apartment. Akechi’s briefcase was sitting by the door but his loafers were gone. He must have been here sometime this afternoon, then. 

The chess set was in strategic disarray, suggesting that he had played against himself to pass time. Had he waited for me to come home?

I discarded the thought and the remorse that followed, trying to reconstruct his last few moves instead. The black king had fallen and was tipped over triumphantly, but the white queen was nowhere on the board. 

_How strange,_ I thought to myself, deciding that I would look for the piece tomorrow.

As I braced myself for the storm that was brewing in the distance, I prepared some tea and washed up for the night. 

I was starting to have misgivings about ignoring Akechi’s texts and calls throughout the day. Like a stubborn child, I had wanted to punish him for not telling me about Ren and for choosing the interview over picking me up. It was petty and unfair, especially after everything that had happened in Leblanc. And now, at the end of the day, Akechi had given up contacting me. 

I was starting to doubt whether he would even come back here tonight. After all, two could play this game. Perhaps he was with someone else right now, someone who could take away his loneliness for a few hours—someone who wasn’t me. Perhaps he was with Ren. 

I gnawed on my lip and reached for my phone, thumb hovering over Akechi’s number.

It would be stupid to call him now and ask whether he was okay. It wasn’t my place anymore. I sighed through my nose and left the phone, screen down, on the dresser in my room. 

To keep my thoughts at bay, I decided to unpack the many beautiful things Ann had found for me today. With both her parents working in the fashion industry and her modeling background, she had a fascinating way of approaching different styles. Without her, I definitely wouldn’t have brought home half of the things that I now freed from layers upon layers of wrapping tissue. 

My hands were busy rummaging around the bag from a lingerie store when the front door unlocked. Of course, he would return at this very moment, when my hands were literally tangled up in lace. 

I barely managed to chuck the bags into my room before Akechi stood in front of me, white shirt completely drenched with rainwater and hair plastered to his head. 

“You,” he started and threw his black leather gloves to the floor fretfully, “are a very, very difficult young woman to find.” 

“Excuse me?” I checked ingeniously, trying to keep myself from ogling where his shirt clung to his torso, the fabric leaving little to the imagination. 

Icy fingers grabbed my chin so I couldn’t avert my eyes from him. “How do you think it makes me feel when you adopt my Persona in the middle of night, the process painful enough to stir me awake because it feels like something is being ripped from my soul?” 

His voice was smoother than a snake gliding through water when he continued, “Yes, how do you think it makes me feel when you avoid explaining to me what it was that scared you enough to borrow my power when _he_ should have been there to protect you?” 

Akechi leaned in close enough to share breath with me. “And how do you think it makes me feel when I have to sit through an interview before I can come get you, anxious to learn whether you’re safe and sound, only to find that you are gone without a trace?” 

He dropped his hand and took a step back, drawing in a deep breath to calm his fury. 

“I have been wandering through Tokyo for hours, looking for you. At least I could see you had been here this morning.” He ran a hand through his wet hair. “I know I said we were done with rules, but here’s a new one: don’t ever disappear from me like that again.”

“Then I have a new rule, too,” I said over the thundering heartbeat in my chest. “Don’t keep it from me when you meet up with any of the Phantom Thieves. Especially not Amamiya-kun.”

“You know?” he asked, genuinely bewildered. 

“Turns out you are a perfect conversation starter, precious Detective Prince,” I said with a small scoff. “And, I can assure you that I would never just disappear, I simply needed a moment to myself. But, ultimately, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sometimes I’m not so sure of that,” he admitted, voice softer now and his handsome features set in a contemplative mask. With a sigh he went on, “Sometimes I fear you won’t return from a Palace infiltration. Not because you’ve been hurt, but because you simply don’t want to. Because you’d rather stay with them—with him.” 

I could only think of one thing that might appease his fear. 

“Last night, I had another nightmare and awoke to a new power. I fused Artemis’ and Loki’s strength into an incredible spell to defeat Theodore. Without you, I couldn’t have done that—I rely on _you_ , Goro Akechi, I need you.”

A small laugh left his lips and he shook his head as if he couldn’t believe my words. He responded by fishing something out of his pocket: the missing white queen, the piece that had undoubtedly defeated the black king for him. 

When Akechi had gone out to look for me, he had taken it with him.

This token said what his tongue couldn’t. I wasn’t merely a pawn—I was the most powerful piece in this game of his.

Although he was dripping with rainwater, I closed the small distance between us and embraced him tightly, allowing the dampness of his clothes to seep into mine. Akechi instinctively put his strong arms around me and leaned his forehead against mine. “I was out of my mind with worry. Promise me you won’t leave me like that again.” 

“I promise.”

“Good,” he said and I felt his fingers starting to draw their idle circles as they wandered down my back. “Now, play with me. Let me show you just how mad you’ve driven me today.” 

His lips met mine in a sensuous kiss that threatened to make my knees buckle. 

Hunger and urgency seemed to dictate the way he touched me now, the assertive superiority he had shown in Mementos completely gone. 

*****smut alert*****

With determination, he maneuvered us towards the dining table and in an unspoken command, his hands moved to my behind to help me up onto the smooth surface. 

I angled my head to the side as he kissed my neck, my eyes fluttering shut when he palmed my breast through the thin fabric of my dress. A pounding desire awoke between my legs, the need much stronger than anything I had ever felt before. 

“Make room for me,” he breathed against my heated skin, a hand pushing my knees apart so he could step closer. My fingers wove into his wet hair while his touch danced up my inner thigh, getting so dangerously close to my throbbing core. 

However, instead of touching me where I craved him most, he withdrew and started undoing his black and white striped tie. 

“What…what are you doing?” I asked huskily.

“As I said,” Akechi started and grabbed my wrists, his touch resolute and territorial, “I will show you just how mad you’ve driven me today.” 

With practiced movements, he tied an intricate knot that looked eerily similar to a pair of handcuffs. My mouth went dry. 

“You should know better than to think I would let you touch me or yourself after what you pulled today. While you kept me waiting, I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I would like to do to you. You’re in for a long, long night,” he promised with wicked delight. 

He tightened the silk around my wrists until I let out a gasp. Immediately, my small sound of surprise was stifled by another kiss and it was almost unbearable that I could no longer put my arms around him. 

“We will start quick and dirty so lie down for me. Hands over your head,” he instructed, his voice controlled and calm. Fire flickered impatiently behind his burnt umber eyes when I didn’t move. “Do you need a safeword? Otherwise just tell me to stop if that’s easier for you.”

“Stop,” I whispered. 

“What?” Akechi blinked.

“I need you to stop,” I clarified and swallowed hard. 

Without another question, he undid the makeshift shackles and rubbed my wrists tenderly so that the phantom feel of them would disappear. “Apologies, I will refrain from doing anything that should make you uncomfortable. Wasn’t this what you wanted?” 

“I thought did—I still do, but, um…” I paused. 

“Tell me, my sweet Huntress.” He pressed a small kiss against my cheek, his aggressive demeanor gone. “Tell me what you would allow me to do.” 

“I don’t know.” I managed to say and hurried to add, “I _can’t_ know.” 

Realization washed over him when he grasped the meaning of my words. “You let me go this far without telling me? Why?” 

“I thought you would have guessed,” I muttered with a small shrug.

“From the way you reacted in Mementos I guessed you had done enough to know that rough sex would be something you could enjoy.” Akechi’s tone was casual as if we were discussing what to have for dinner. “I apologize for interpreting this incorrectly.” 

_Rough sex._

“I should have told you,” I agreed, unsure of what else to say as my own inexperience seemed to paralyze me. “I thought I knew what I wanted.”

“Well, what do you want now? You can tell me,” he said reassuringly. 

I forced myself to meet his gaze. “I just want you.” 

A small smile played on his lips, the hunger in his eyes renewed as he said, “I want you, too. Every part of you, whatever you’re willing to give me. And, to be perfectly honest, I have been wanting you for a while now.”

My breath hitched in my throat when his words settled like dust after an explosion. 

Memories started to ghost through my mind of all the times Akechi had touched me these past months, had tried to get closer to me. It had all been a careful test to determine whether I’d be willing to, eventually, lean into his touch—to surrender myself to him at last. 

“Come with me,” he said and held out his hand. 

I took it without hesitation, wondering whether he would take me to his room. “Where are we going?”

“We should take a shower. You’re shivering and I would like to show you that there are many other things we can do before I get to tie you up with this again,” he gestured towards his tie that had been thrown to the floor carelessly.

My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest as I allowed him to lead me to the bathroom. 

“As I have said, tell me whenever you want me to stop. It’s entirely your choice how fast or slow we will take this,” he promised and turned on the water. “Would you let me undress you?” 

I nodded, feeling an anticipatory tingle lick down my spine. 

Painfully slow, Akechi started to unbutton my dress, his eyes eating up every inch and curve of my skin as it revealed itself to him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered and finally pushed the dress off my shoulders, leaving me in my underwear. 

His fingers were dexterous and steady as he undid his shirt. “Care to help me?” he asked playfully and guided my hands to his belt. “Don’t hold back.”

And I didn’t. 

It only took me a few moments to gain enough confidence to undress us both completely and I bit my lip at the impressive sight of him. I dared to roam his skin for a moment, reveling in the fact that he closed his eyes and that goosebumps rose in the wake of my touch. 

“Will you show me what to do next?” My voice was thick with desire and I cursed myself for having stopped him when he had wanted me to lie down on the table. 

“Let’s get in the shower first,” he said and kissed me deeply. 

The water and steam felt like a warm embrace and I tipped my head back as I savored it along with Akechi’s hands that started to explore my body. 

“When you touch yourself, what do you enjoy most?” he demanded and turned me around so he would stand behind me, his own excitement pressing against my backside as he pulled me close. 

“I haven’t experimented much, it was always just to scratch an itch,” I admitted and pulled in a shuddering breath when he squeezed my breasts, “But _that_ feels good.” 

“Hm, I see,” he whispered and then dragged his teeth along the tender skin of my neck. “Then let us keep it simple for now. May I indulge you?” 

“Please,” I managed to get out as Akechi’s caress slowly wandered down south. 

“Spread your legs for me,” he urged and the moment I followed his order, his left hand dipped between my thighs. 

I leaned against him, grateful for the arm around my waist that kept me steady on my feet as he ran a finger between my folds. 

“So aroused already? That is promising,” he chuckled, the sound reverberating through me. 

Akechi’s touch was light to begin with, a tickle at most, but it spurred on my already unbearable desire. Exactly what would be expected of him, his movements were calculated and controlled, only growing into actual strokes as my breathing and moans increased. 

“I want more,” I whimpered, grinding against his touch to create more friction. I hadn’t dared to take him in my hand when he had stood before me, but now I couldn’t think of anything else.

“No need to rush things now,” he warned and groaned when I reached behind me to touch him. He stopped his rhythmic strokes and firmly removed my hand. “Don’t get greedy, Huntress. We can play more later. Now, do you want me to make you cum?”

“Y-yes,” I managed to say. 

“Then stop interrupting me,” he hissed and bit my earlobe gingerly. “Just give yourself to me, to _this_.” 

Akechi’s hand slowly wandered back down and this time he slipped a finger inside me. I moaned in response, barely registering the content noise he made at feeling my wetness. 

Carefully he settled into a slow rhythm, allowing me to get used to this new sensation, and I realized my wishes for more had been a bit hasty indeed. Taking all of him would be painful. 

He curled his fingers skillfully, allowing him to brush against something incredibly sensitive, and I could only melt into his touch. 

“That’s it,” he whispered and picked up both pace and pressure. 

As he worked on me expertly, his lips were busy nuzzling my neck and it didn’t take long until I felt myself approaching that moment of pure bliss. 

“Please, don’t stop,” I whined and braced a hand against the slick shower tiles, needing more support than just his arms. “Please, Goro, I’m—”

The orgasm crashed over me with brutal force, its intensity beyond anything I had ever experienced when I had pleasured myself. 

Stars danced before my eyes when I finally went slack in his arms, the pure impact of my climax leaving me positively exhausted. 

“You still want more?” he asked huskily and turned me around so his lips could find mine. “Or was this satisfactory for now?”

“It might be satisfactory for now,” I admitted and hooked my arms around his neck. “But what about you?” 

Akechi chuckled softly. “I’ll manage. Your pleasure was more important tonight. Besides, I thought you weren’t going anywhere? I can show you more tomorrow.” 

And although sweet aftershocks were still trembling through me, I could barely wait. 


	4. Give In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, I'm sorry this took me so long to finish!! I've really been struggling with my writing these past weeks (hope it doesn't show too much). Pinky promise, the next update will come sooner, and it will be a little more action-heavy. Stay tuned, and hope you enjoy! 🖤
> 
> Heads up: This chapter contains spoilers for Akechi's Rank 3 Confidant in Royal! I'm sure you've seen *that* little portrait/icon/avatar (seriously what do you call those pictures next to the written dialogue in the game?!) where Akechi's hair looks *different but familiar*. Rank 3 doesn't necessarily add to Royal's narrative, but ya know, read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also: (a little bit of) SMUT.
> 
> Chapter title is taken from "Give In," by Jerry Folk: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdidy_Z016Q

“What exactly are you still doing in bed, sweet Huntress?” Akechi drawled, leaning in the doorway casually. “Didn’t you have something for me?” 

He had allowed me to sleep by his side and I was unwilling to break this reverie of him—a reverie of getting woken up by his soft kisses, lying in his sheets, roaming his skin with my fingertips. 

I didn’t want to get up and go back to reality.

“Hm?” I asked and hurried to hide my phone under the covers; he didn’t have to know what I had been looking up online while he had gotten ready for the day. “You didn’t let me join you in the shower this morning so I’m not sure what you’re referring to,” I said and smiled innocently. 

With feral grace, he stepped up to the futon and dropped to his knees. Just like in Mementos, his thumb brushed over my lips brazenly. “I told you not to get greedy.”

“I thought it was my choice how fast or slow we’ll take this,” I said against his touch and took advantage of the moment, angling my head slightly so I could take his thumb in my mouth. I sucked it tentatively, willing myself to look him in the eye as I did. 

Akechi took a deep, steadying breath. “I’ve reconsidered. I’m in charge. Don’t test me like that again or I will come up with new rules.” 

I released him and asked, “What if I disobey them?”

He arched an eyebrow as if impressed by my sudden boldness. “Then my tie around your wrists will be the least of your worries.” 

Desire started to stir inside me like a hungry monster that was desperate to be fed. “Give me a rule to break, then.” 

Akechi chuckled and shook his head. “Stop rushing this. There’s still so much to explore, so much for you to experience. I want you to enjoy this— _us_.”

“Exploring and experiencing requires that you show me something new, does it not? And what better time than the present?” My body was practically begging to get touched by him again. We hadn’t done anything since he made me fell apart in the shower and I was getting impatient. 

“Business first, pleasure later. What was it that you found when you were at Leblanc?” he asked and offered me his hand to help me up. 

_Ren’s diary._

I had been so preoccupied with how Akechi had made me feel that I had forgotten about the battered journal. “Go see for yourself. It’s in my bag.”

The Detective Prince pulled me to my feet. “You better not have anything else in there that is supposed to distract me. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the scraps of lace in one of the many shopping bags.” 

“If the scraps of lace distract you so much, stop looking at them,” I suggested with a saccharine smile, not giving him a chance to snap something back at me. “It’s nothing of the sort, by the way.” 

I produced the book from my bag and gave it to him, feeling how guilt extinguished my coiling desire. Sure, I had always reported back to Akechi, but handing over Ren’s private thoughts was something else entirely. 

“Is this his diary?” Akechi asked, his curiosity sparked. 

I nodded once and felt the urge to take a shower—alone, to wash the shame off me. “He will surely have noted down Thieves’ business in there. Maybe some other bits and pieces might be of interest to you, too.”

“Clever girl,” Akechi complimented and flipped through the first few pages. “We can’t keep this for long so let’s get to work.” 

“Coffee?” I asked, desperate for anything that could allow me to avoid reading what Ren had once written down for his eyes only. The Detective Prince only hummed in agreement, unaware of my inner conflict as he was already submerged in this new well of information. 

The living room was suspiciously quiet when I finally returned with two steaming mugs. 

Without looking up at me, Akechi patted the spot next to him on the small couch. “Tell me about that day you found them in Mementos.”

“I will be repeating myself,” I said and plopped down. 

“Humor me.” He smiled faintly, letting his hand wander to my thigh where it started to draw its lazy patterns. “Take me back to the 7th of May. He sure has many thoughts about that day so let’s compare notes.” 

“I found them lingering at the end of Aiyatsbus, the gate still closed. You had just left and told me to stay behind to look for them. A shadow crept up on the group, catching them off guard, and I decided to engage. They were running low on energy, it wasn’t a pretty sight.”

I paused, remembering the moment when I had stepped out of the darkness, nothing but a hooded figure—a traitor ready to steal myself into their ranks. 

“He says you were the one who defeated the enemy. Knives and magic, I presume?” Akechi pinched the inside of my thigh to make me go on. Moments ago his touch would have felt exciting, but now it was only a dull pain that didn’t compare to the hollowness in the pit of my stomach. 

“Yes. A wave of throwing knives caught the enemy’s attention, but the embittered blacksmith needed more to go down so I summoned Artemis and landed a critical hit. It was dumb luck that the attack was strong enough to obliterate the shadow,” I explained and wondered what my Persona and I would have looked like through Ren’s eyes. 

Back then, I still wore a hooded cape, its green color deep enough to allow me to fold into the darkness whenever necessary. After I had joined the Phantom Thieves, I had discarded the woolen garment and stood proudly in my thievery suit. 

At first, the skintight black leather pants and the matching underbust corset had been uncomfortable, but I had learned to appreciate the way they improved my posture—I also appreciated the knee-high lace-up boots that planted me to the ground through most attacks. 

My pine green tunic with its long bell sleeves gave the outfit a soft touch and I loved how the hem played around my hips flatteringly. With my mask and weapons, I felt like a worthy representative of the goddess of the hunt. 

Artemis herself was as beautiful as she was intimidating, always engulfed by a rich amber light that was a clear opposite of the blue flames that danced around the other’s Personas. Her sun-kissed skin was bedecked with symbols from another time, their meaning unclear to me or anyone else. 

I had often wondered whether those symbols were for protection or if they told the story of her life. Only a small portion of them was hidden underneath the short white dress that was draped around her body cleverly.

The goddess attacked with nothing but a small flick of her wrist, the fierce magic skills manifesting as the faint shapes of four golden horned deer that rushed to strike the shadows. She and I barely ever missed our target, almost as if our lethal precision was more of an invisible pull that drew blades and spells towards the enemies relentlessly. 

“Stop being modest,” Akechi huffed and pulled my thoughts away from the strong presence that dwelled within me. “At that point, you were already experienced and strong. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have let you scour Mementos for the Phantom Thieves by yourself.” 

“You…you cared for me back then?” I asked, honestly curious. 

“Did you really think that it was only for practical reasons that I asked you to live with me?” He chuckled and pinched the inside of my thigh again. “You should know me better than that.”

“The truth is that I don’t know you at all,” I muttered and felt him go utterly still. 

“Why would you say that?” he demanded, annoyance resonating in his words. 

I took a deep breath and half-turned to face him. “You know what Amamiya-kun said when we spoke about you? He called you lonely. _Lonely_ , Akechi. As if you had nothing and no one looking out for you, caring for you. It…hurt. It hurt even more so because you opened up to Ren and not to me.” 

“ _Ren_.” Akechi spat out that name as if it was poisonous. 

I had suspected for a long time that Akechi was jealous of Ren—jealous of his abilities in the Metaverse, his strength and unwavering sense of justice, but most importantly his friends who would stand behind him even through a raging storm. 

Akechi didn’t just gather intel on the Phantom Thieves; he tried to figure out how a total nobody, living in an attic, could be so much better than him. 

“Don’t make this about Ren,” I said sternly. “I want to understand why you would claim that I know you when in reality you’re hiding so much of yourself.”

There it was. 

“This is absurd,” he hissed. “You know what I do in the Metaverse, you know my black mask. What else do you want?” 

“We both know you’re more than that black mask, its cruelty and anger, and I’m not referring to you being the new Detective Prince. There’s truth in every good lie so don’t bother claiming that the mask you wear in public isn’t really you. But there’s more, isn’t it?” I took his now trembling hand in my own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“What I want is,” I brought his palm to my lips, kissing it softly, “for you to know that you can open up to me. There isn’t a part of you that I wouldn’t want to see. I meant what I said yesterday, I need you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Akechi had fallen silent, his face pale and silver lining his eyes. 

Seeing him this way revealed just how fragile he must be behind those adamant walls he had so carefully built up over the years. Years, in which he had been alone, constantly trying to prove to himself that he was desirable and wanted. 

“It seemed like Ren cares about you too, and I’m sure the diary will tell you as much. Between him and me, you don’t have to be alone anymore. It’s your choice, of course, but maybe it’s time for you to rely on others for once. You don’t have to keep on fighting everything and everyone by yourself.”

“You will hate what you see.” He tried to blink away his tears but failed. “You won’t understand.”

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing away the grief that now stained his cheeks. “I could never hate you.” 

“You say that now.” His voice was shaky and barely more than a whisper. 

“I’ll say it again tomorrow.” I kissed away another tear. “And the day after that, and the one after that. Until you believe me. Until you’re ready to truly be yourself.” 

His lips found mine, the kiss loving and gentle, completely different from the way he had kissed me before. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. “I am grateful for finding you that day in Mementos and for everything that has happened since.”

“So am I,” I said, my lips brushing the last tear away. “I’m grateful for you. Even if you drive me up the wall sometimes.” 

His laugh rumbled through me, making a shiver dance down my spine. “Funny you should choose an idiom involving a wall. You seemed to like that, hm?”

“I’m not sure, would you refresh my memory, please?” I asked, heat rising to my cheeks. 

Akechi’s eyes flicked to the diary that had fallen to the floor. “We should get back to work. Tempus fugit.”

“Breaking out the Latin only to make me suffer more, huh?” I nudged him playfully. “But I guess you’re right. He was already looking for the diary when I left. Do you need more info on that first day in Mementos?” 

“No.” He shook his head, ash brown hair swaying with the movement. “He wrote that he wanted to ask you to join them then and there, but refrained from doing so until they knew who you were. Everything after that was orchestrated by us—well enough that he never noticed, apparently. Let’s move on to the next target, Madarame.” 

We discussed the Museum of Vanity in great detail because it had been the first Palace that Akechi had infiltrated. He had always trailed us carefully and would have stayed unnoticed if the plagiarizing artist hadn’t opened his big mouth when we stole his heart. 

With Ren’s surprisingly extensive notes, Akechi’s observations, and my inside knowledge of the Thieves’ strategies, we were able to draw a detailed picture of the groups’ modus operandi. 

A quick glance at Kaneshiro’s Bank of Gluttony revealed that Joker’s game plan barely changed. He had gotten confident by now, only building around any additions to the team, their skill sets, and the new Personas he might gather during explorations or infiltrations. It was highly unlikely that he would change anything when it came to bringing down the next target.

“He sure eats a lot at Big Bang Burger,” Akechi muttered once we were done speaking about Thieves’ business.

“He claims it increases his guts if he takes their challenge and eats those ginormous burgers.” Akechi grimaced so I teased, “What? Is Big Bang Burger not your preferred dinner?”

“Well, my idea of a delicious meal is something else entirely.” He gave me a wolfish grin and my mouth fell open to retort something, but he covered it with his hand before I got a single word past my lips. “Patience. You’ll find out soon enough.” 

Not even my guilt could keep the lust at bay as it started to tingle through me. 

“However, there is something else we need to discuss first.” Akechi’s alluring purr was gone in an instant and he dropped his hand. “Are you truly certain you want to see a different part of me?” 

“Absolutely,” I assured him without hesitation. “Only if you’re ready, though. There are certain things I’d like to rush, but this isn’t one of them. You do this on your own time.” 

“It’s just…” He paused and rubbed his brow with his thumb and forefinger, eyes shut as if he wanted to avoid my gaze. “It’s easier if you read it.”

Akechi skimmed through the diary and past the date when he and Ren had first met during the social studies trip. 

“If I give this to you,” he started and looked at me intently, his eyes burning into mine, “you might think differently of me. You were bound to find out eventually, I suppose. I had just hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.” 

“Well, are you sure you want me to find out now?” I asked. 

“It’s better this way. It’s better for us.” He handed me the book, the page opened to the 23rd of June. “I met him in Kichijoji on that day. Just read it.” 

I took a deep breath and relaxed against the cushions behind me, bracing myself for anything:

_I ran into Goro Akechi tonight whilst shopping in Kichijoji. I was surprised when he asked me to join him at a café, but agreed. Morgana wouldn’t have suggested I hang out with him if it was too risky, right? Sure, spending time in a café would be different from just playing pool or darts, but what he hell. There’s just something that draws me to him. I can’t put a finger on what it is, but I won’t find out by dodging him—and I really struggle with turning him down._   
_We ordered coffee and cake and had a pleasant conversation. After Akechi-kun stole the last piece of cake from my plate, he said that he enjoyed this more than he thought he would have. I found it difficult to believe that he was only referring to the food. I didn’t get the chance to think more about what exactly he might be referring to because people started to stop and whisper. He had been spotted. The perks of being a celebrity._   
_Akechi-kun wanted to leave, afraid that he might cause problems for the café. I told him it wasn’t his fault and that we should stay—only so I could try to make sense of that strange air between us, probably. He then joked he’d need a form of disguise, something like my glasses, to stir people’s attention away from him. I stood up and suggested we find out. His cool confidence crumbled when he realized what I was implying so I quickly asked him to follow me._   
_We found the restrooms and I hurried to clean some smudges off the glasses before handing them to him. Akechi-kun looked doubtful, but put them on anyway. I had to stifle a laugh as he tried to get used to the frames on his nose. He seemed irritated by my amusement so I offered my help, running my fingers through his hair to add to his new look. I told him he looked good, to which he only huffed._   
_At first, he urged me to stop, but I ignored him until he grabbed my wrists firmly (turns out Goro Akechi is stronger than he looks). He shoved me against the nearest wall, hissing at me that this was more than enough. I tried to apologize but all I could think about was the way his body pressed into mine._   
_Maybe I was crazy and stupid for wanting him to get even closer. However, I noticed his eyes flickering to my lips and I know that look—know it because I keep staring at the Huntress’s lips that way. I look at them when I want to kiss her and yet, right then all I wanted was to kiss him._   
_It took a lot of courage and strength to take control, both of which I have enough of after training so much in the Metaverse. Plus, Akechi-kun didn’t see it coming so I had surprise on my side. He asked me what I was doing, panic in his eyes along with something else that I also know well from myself… It’s a certain hunger, I guess, and for once I could satiate it._   
_I didn’t give him another chance to say anything or struggle against me because I quieted him with my lips. It was risqué and stupid, perhaps, but I didn’t care. It felt right and it felt like what we both wanted at that moment._   
_They say there’s a first for everything and this was my first kiss with a boy. And not just that: he kissed me back, fiercely._   
_When we came up for air, both flustered and at a loss for words, his hair seemed even messier than before. I really liked it._   
_Going back to the table felt strange, this secret between us binding us together in a completely different way._   
_His fans soon dispersed, deciding that this was not the Detective Prince they had seen on TV. Once they were gone, Akechi-kun took off the glasses. While he tried to smooth down his hair he muttered something like he couldn’t believe that I actually did that and that he would watch what he says around me now. Even while we had another cup of coffee, he didn’t say that what had happened had been wrong or that he regretted kissing me back._   
_Somehow, I want to kiss him again. The others will have my head for it, of course, so I might try to stay clear of him for a while until my feelings have settled. I’m not sure when this will be, though. I have to wait and see—and in the meantime, I’ll think about kissing the Huntress instead. Surely her lips are just as sweet._

“Please, say something,” Akechi pleaded when I had finished reading. He shifted in his seat nervously and pulled the diary from my hands. “H-how does this make you feel?” 

I sighed through my nose, considering what I should say next. 

Ren had kissed me, too. I was in no position to be jealous or angry—not that I was either. No, I felt strangely tranquil. It made sense to me now why Akechi had never spoken of meeting with the thief. But was this thing between them romantic interest or merely physical attraction?

“I’m not as confused or surprised as you might think,” I finally said. 

“No? Why?” he demanded, utterly bewildered.

“Because when it comes to Ren you’re like a moth drawn to a flame, and you don’t seem scared to get your fragile wings burned once you get too close. I get it, I really do.” I explained calmly. “I’m that way when it comes to you, in case you haven’t noticed. We both take whatever fire we can get, be it a deep conversation, a soft touch, or even a kiss.”

Was that guilt on his face?

“Did you kiss him?” Akechi’s knuckles cracked when he clenched his fists. “Did he…did he touch you?” 

“He kissed me before I left,” I admitted. “But he hasn’t touched me like you have. I know you told me to be a distraction to him, but he might not want me like that. Not anytime soon, anyway.” 

Akechi scoffed. “I skimmed through his diary when you were making coffee. Believe me, like me, he wants you in whichever way he can get. You are his fire, he’s just not as reckless with his wings.”

I took his hands in mine, a feeble attempt of showing him that I was here, with him. “Maybe the three of us are caught in some bizarre circle, chasing one another?” 

He laughed bitterly. “What happens when we let ourselves get caught?” 

“You’re asking me that?” I shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m willing to find out.”

“Would you also be willing to burn for him when we return this journal tonight?” Akechi asked, a wicked smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“He won’t let me. He wants time,” I answered, painfully reminded of how Ren had turned me down. 

“You underestimate your power, sweet Huntress.” Akechi tutted, sultry eyes fixated on my mouth. “Let me show you something that might change his mind.”

* * *

Most of Yongen-Jaya was already asleep when I exited the subway. Only a few windows were lit up against the darkness, exposing the restless minds that had opened up to let in the night. 

The air felt refreshingly cool, meaning that the heatwave was finally over. A soft wind ruffled the leaves of the few trees and bushes that I passed on my way to café Leblanc. Soon, autumn would bring about her paintbrush and tint Japan in red and golden hues. 

Something told me that September would bring more than seasonal change with her. 

Akechi had arrived here around the time Boss usually closed his shop. Ren’s friends were always welcome outside of opening hours so it was a perfect opportunity for the Detective Prince to catch up with the Phantom Thief. 

We had planned that I would barge in under the pretense of needing to discuss something about the Fusion Spells. Akechi would put the journal back while my only task was to ensnare Ren—and I had learned a very effective way of doing that this afternoon.

To lure Morgana away, I had brought another batch of sushi. Leblanc’s attic had no door and, by extension, no privacy. Mona usually went for walks when Ren met with someone, but it couldn’t hurt to ensure the furball had a good time while he lingered outside. 

“Oh, is that for me?” Morgana rejoiced from somewhere when I stepped up to the café. 

I looked around to find him perched on top of a wall, brilliant blue eyes aglow in the dark as he looked down at me. The white-tipped tail went up in elation when his black nose sniffed experimentally and recognized a familiar scent.

“As a matter of fact, it is. Why are you out here?” I asked nonchalantly. 

Morgana gave a small excited purr. “Do I smell… _fatty tuna_!?”

I chuckled and dangled the plastic bag in front of the cat. “Yes, I brought you new fatty tuna. That doesn’t answer my question, though.” 

“Ugh, sorry. That TV detective is in there, socializing with Ren. I had offered to go for a walk, but they’ve been talking for hours. Yongen-Jaya is only so big, you know.” He yawned, showing off his sharp canines. “I’m really hungry, too.” 

“Lucky I’m here, then.” I looked through the window to where Akechi and Ren brooded over a chess set, the white queen terribly close to checkmate. “Truth be told, I brought the food to bribe you.” 

Morgana jumped down from the wall elegantly. “How so?” 

“I don’t know how much Ren has told you, but I slept here the other day and I’d like to speak to him about what happened. Preferably alone if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to have secrets, it’s just a little…private,” I said, a genuine blush rising to my cheeks. 

“Well, for you I’m willing to stay outside for a while longer. You just need to kick out that detective first,” Morgana said, lifting a paw towards the bag. “Can I have the tuna now?” 

“Absolutely.” I agreed and opened the small box. “Thank you for understanding.” 

“Hey, I _am_ an understanding and charming gentleman, after all. You can tell Lady Ann that, too,” Morgana said around a mouthful of food. 

I laughed. “Of course. I always talk highly of you when we hang out.” 

“I knew I could count on you!” Morgana gave a content purr and continued to happily munch on his treat. “You don’t need to keep me company, just go in if you like.”

I scratched Morgana behind his ear. “In case anyone hasn’t told you for a while, you’re a really good friend. Ren’s lucky to have you.” 

He pushed his soft head into my touch. “Correction, you’re all lucky to have me.” 

“Yes, we are.” I gave him a last little pat and prepared myself for breaking through whatever tension had built up in the café. I hadn’t thought I’d find myself in a room with both young men so soon. 

As I opened the door, the familiar scent of curry and coffee wrapped around me like a comforting blanket that could only do so much to soothe my fluttering heartbeat. After all, I was here to set myself aflame—for Ren and for Akechi. 

When the bell chimed to announce my arrival, Ren looked at me with pleasant surprise while Akechi’s gaze brimmed with smug satisfaction. They reminded me of the two-faced mask on Theodore’s cards; not just a contrast but a complement. No wonder they couldn’t stay away from one another. 

“Ah, Amamiya-kun, you didn’t tell me you were expecting company,” Akechi said with the amiable smile he also wore when on TV, his tone smooth and casual. “Could that be your girlfriend?” 

Ren’s mouth fell open and he fiddled with his glasses nervously, taken aback by Akechi’s bluntness. 

The question was a purely provocative move to see how Ren would react when directly asked about his relationship with me. It was stupid of Akechi to test this so early on in the game. If anything it only revealed his own need for defining this odd three-way.

Right now, he was driven by his emotions and possessiveness, not his rationality. 

“I’m [L/N] [Y/N],” I hurried to say and bowed demurely, trying to salvage the awkward situation. “I apologize for stopping by unannounced. I can go if this is a bad time?” 

Akechi’s eyebrows knitted together, the only indication that he was annoyed by me going off-book. I wasn’t supposed to dismiss myself, but I wouldn’t allow him to push me around the playing field blindly.

I cocked my head to the side slightly, plastering a plastic smile to my lips that mirrored his own. _Just following your sloppy lead, senpai._

Akechi understood and his nostrils flared delicately as he mollified his anger. Burnt umber eyes flicked to my wrists while he pretended to adjust his tie. I had broken a rule—and he would show me just how displeased he was once I got home.

“How very nice to meet you, [L/N]-san. I assume an introduction of myself won’t be necessary.” The Detective Prince chuckled complacently, focus back on the chessboard where he moved his remaining white knight. “Checkmate, by the way.” 

The move was a silent warning: I was his most powerful game piece, yes, but I wasn’t indispensable. If necessary, he could win without me, and he could have Ren squirming underneath him, too, if he so desired. 

I wanted to call him an arrogant ass, wanted to remind him of the tears I had kissed away mere hours ago—wanted to assure him that I could be his white queen, but still have a mind of my own. 

“You should ask her that,” Ren suddenly said and put a sudden stop to the tacit tug of war between the Detective Prince and his queen. 

“Excuse me?” Akechi asked, composure cracking slightly. He hadn’t expected Ren to disclose his romantic interest so cleverly.

“Friend or girlfriend.” Ren tipped over the black king and shot me a winning smile. “It’s for her to decide, I’m grateful either way.” 

How did he always find the right words to say?

“I hope this isn’t your way of asking her to be with you,” Akechi warned, eyes wandering over my body brazenly. “Something tells me this young lady longs for a _shower_ of attention first.” 

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep a straight face. He was playing dirty now, and I hated to admit that it didn’t leave me unaffected. None of this did. 

“What an interesting deduction, Akechi-sama,” I quipped, imitating his honeyed voice. “Too bad it’s nothing but a boorish assumption. No wonder the Phantom Thieves are rising in popularity, or are your vague theories about them actually wellfounded?”

Ren snorted, his hand shooting to his mouth to keep him from bursting with laughter. 

“Your friend has spunk, Amamiya-kun. Color me impressed,” Akechi noted, wicked delight flashing in those eyes. Somehow this little operation had turned into a prelude for something else entirely. 

“If it’s alright with you,” I said and inclined my head to Akechi, “could I have a word with Amamiya-kun? It’ll only be a moment.” 

The Detective Prince waved indifferently. “Please. I’m merely a guest myself.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Ren suggested and stepped out from behind the counter, body still trembling with contained laughter. “How about another game, Akechi-kun?” 

“Certainly. I’ll set up the board in the meantime, shall I?” Akechi suggested, busying himself while I started to climb the stairs, Ren close behind me. 

The attic’s stuffiness was gone, exchanged with fresh air that traveled in through the open window. A soft breeze nudged against the blue wind chime, its melodious sound filling the silence. Ren didn’t turn on the sharp overhead lights and left us dipped in the warm yellow hues of the streetlamp outside. 

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked, voice low enough to keep Akechi from eavesdropping. “Are you okay?” 

“I didn’t think you would have company. It might not be wise to discuss what I came here to talk about,” I answered, noticing that Ren’s hands were planted in his pockets as usual. 

“Then why ask me up here?” He seemed honestly curious. 

“Did you really mean what you said? Do you want me to decide who or what I am to you?” I checked. “What happened to taking it slow and you needing time?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He lowered his gaze coyly. “It’s like your voice and laughter are always on my mind, your small quirks, your smile, your eyes, every part of you. Finally getting to hold you, to kiss you…I’ve been replaying it to the point where I can’t think of anything else. I was stupid to turn you down and I won’t make that mistake twice. If you’ll have me, I’m yours.” 

My chest tightened and I heard my subconscious calling me greedy and selfish and terrible, because I wanted to be his girlfriend, wanted it as much as I wanted to be with the Detective Prince. 

But I wanted something else, too.

Ren’s throat bobbed when he saw me bite my bottom lip as I closed the distance between us. I rested my palms against his chest and whispered, “If I were your girlfriend would you let me try something?” 

He embraced me, strong arms binding me to him, and his lips found mine. Instantly, my hands wandered up and I ran my fingers through his unruly hair, savoring the heated kiss. Hungry for more, I nipped his bottom lip and felt a jolt go through him in response. 

“Don’t you want more tonight?” I asked and kissed him again. “Would you let me go further?” 

“I would let you do whatever you please with me, but we shouldn’t. Not now, not with someone downstairs,” Ren breathed, leaning in to nuzzle my neck. “Do you…do you really want to be my girlfriend?” 

*****smut alert*****

“What if your girlfriend doesn’t mind that there’s someone downstairs? What if…it excites her?” I looked up at him through my lashes, knowing that presenting myself this way was incredibly risky. He might not want this side of me, even if Akechi had promised me he would. 

“Would you let me taste you?” My voice was shaky when I said aloud what I was yearning for. Ren only blinked and kept utterly still while I started to unbuckle his belt, taking my time so he could stop me. 

It wasn’t until I slipped my hand down his pants that a small moan escaped him.

He was already bigger than I had anticipated and I wetted my lips in anticipation. 

“You’re…intoxicating,” he managed to say as I wrapped my fingers around his still growing erection, slowly sliding my grip down and up. 

“Do you want me to stop?” I teased and felt his fingers dig into me, keeping me from going anywhere. I added, a bit mockingly, “Or will you let me finish this?” 

“No, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” he answered huskily, eyes fluttering shut at my tantalizing strokes. Up and down, up and down until he was deliciously hard in my hand. 

Maybe Akechi was right, maybe I was more powerful than I thought. 

“Then try not to make a sound.” I kissed him deeply and withdrew my hand before pulling him to the futon. “Sit down.” 

“Still good at giving instructions, I see,” Ren muttered and did as I asked, grey eyes glued to me when I came to kneel in front of him.

“I hope I’m good at other things, too,” I said, busy freeing his impressive length. The sight of it silenced me and I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. Without Akechi’s guidance, this might be more challenging than I had anticipated—even though I had also done my own research this morning to pay him back for my pleasure. 

“Have you done this before?” Ren asked, hissing when I ran my tongue over his slick tip experimentally. It would take me a few more times to get accustomed to the bitter and salty taste. They tasted different, of course, but neither was particularly delectable. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I chuckled, savoring the look on his face at my confident tone. “Now, try to keep quiet…and relax.” 

Ren had difficulties stifling his moan when I took him in my mouth, licking and massaging him the way I had been taught. His fingers laced into my hair as I started to suck, slowly moving up and down, careful of my gag reflex. 

I tightened my lips and felt him squirm, his hand urging me to take more of him. He was too big and I was too inexperienced to go deeper so I used my hand to stimulate what my mouth couldn’t.

His small sounds of pleasure, him being at my mercy, sparked my own arousal. I would surely leave Leblanc with a scorching need between my legs, and ruined panties. 

It didn’t take long until Ren grew confident enough to take control. His hand dictated a new, faster rhythm that I submitted to willingly, well-aware that he would finish soon. 

Under my touch, muscles tensed and I braced myself. His breathing became more shallow, his pace turning sloppy and uncontrolled. After a small thrust that almost had me gagging, he stilled and I swallowed every last drop eagerly.

The fingers that had been buried in my hair finally relaxed, allowing me to lift my head.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and watched how Ren flopped back onto the futon, chest heaving as he came down from his high. 

“Satisfactory, I presume?” I asked, pleased with myself. 

“Fuck.” Ren gasped, propping himself up on his elbows so he could meet my gaze. “That was beyond satisfactory. Wait—are you leaving already?” 

*****smut alert over*****

I had already gotten up to straighten my dress and to comb through my hair. “I said I’ll only take you away for a moment,” I reminded him softly. “We can meet up tomorrow, perhaps. Just the two of us. I’ll give you an answer then, too.” 

“Answer to what?” he asked ingeniously. 

“Whether I’ll be your girlfriend.” I smiled innocently. “This is what would have happened had you not turned me down the other night.” 

“You wicked thing,” Ren breathed. 

“I’ll see myself out. See you tomorrow,” I said and left the Thief to let him sort himself out. At the foot of the stairs, I halted. 

Akechi leaned against the bathroom door, arms crossed in front of his body, and a smirk on his lips. “My, my, what a good girl you’ve been. I was almost tempted to join you two up there.” 

Above, the floorboards creaked under Ren’s approaching footsteps so Akechi sauntered towards his chair. He pulled out his phone and pretended to be very interested in reading something on the small screen. 

“You better not be asleep by the time I get back,” the Detective Prince whispered as I walked past him, towards the door. 

A short moment after, Ren stepped into the café, the blush in his cheeks and the way the messy curls stuck to his sweaty forehead a dead-giveaway that something had happened upstairs.

He hurried back behind the counter, offering Akechi an apologetic smile. “Sorry, we lost track of time. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Ah, you weren’t gone all that long.” He just had to rub in that his opponent hadn’t lasted particularly long. As expected, he’d have to turn this into a competitive comparison. “Are you still up for that rematch, Amamiya-kun?” 

Ren nodded stiffly, eyes wandering to where I still lingered. “I, um, will text you later, [Y/N]. I hope it’s okay if I don’t walk you to the station tonight?” 

I nodded in agreement, already opening the door but stopped dead in my tracks when Akechi said, “Oh, before I forget, [L/N]-san. Should you ever tire of this young man’s company, feel free to contact me. I think I’d find your company rather stimulating myself.” 

He slid a business card down the mahogany counter and raised an eyebrow challengingly. 

_Play with me just a little more_ , he seemed to say.

Ren pulled in a sharp breath, realizing that his guest had indeed overheard what we had just done. His cheeks flushed bright crimson and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. 

“How awfully nice of you, Akechi-sama, but I must decline,” I said after regaining my composure. “After tonight, I’m not so sure you’d meet my expectations. Maybe you could convince me otherwise, should we meet again. Until then, enjoy the game.” 


End file.
